Welcome to My Life
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: Veronica Mars getting into trouble wherever she goes. But she's not the only one, Neptune's residents have a knack for landing themselves in trouble too. Pre-series AU.
1. Index

**(1) Index/Summaries: Welcome To My Life**

Veronica Mars, getting into trouble wherever she goes. But she's not the only one, Neptune's residents have a knack for landing themselves in trouble too. Pre-series AU. LoVe (lots of friendship before romance).

* * *

 **(2) 1. The Curious Case of Veronica Mars** : Veronica Mars spends her afternoons doing homework (snooping) at the sheriff's department. Veronica becomes acquainted with the Kanes when Lilly Kane goes missing.

 _Title inspired by movie title 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'._

 **(3) 2. Kicking Balls and Finding Goals: Lilly Kane's Soccer Debut:** Lilly decides to join the soccer team as an attempt to rebel against her mother and befriend Veronica Mars.

 **(4) 3. Paint The Town Shades Of Saving Logan Echoll's Ass:** Hollywood's favorite family moves to Neptune. 11 year old Logan Echolls easily befriends Neptune's residents and finally he gets to meet the face behind the voice; Veronica Mars.

 **(5) 4. The Perks of Being the Fabulous Foursome:** It's Veronica's thirteen birthday and fun ensues when the fabulous foursome get together and play a game of truth or dare.

 _Title is inspired by the movie title Perks of Being a Wallflower_

* * *

 _ **Year: 2001/2002. Veronica's Senior Year as Middle Scholar.**_

 ** _September_**

 **(6) 1. Tell That Logan He Just Made My List of Things to Do This Week:** Veronica Mars kicks off her senior year of middle school by 'getting tough and getting even.' Her new stance on life draws her into a prank war with her best friend Logan Echolls.

 _Title is inspired by Fall Out Boy's, Tell That 'Mick He Just Made My Lists Of Things To Do Today_

 **(7) 2. Coat My Nails In Shades Of I'm Awesome:** Lilly quickly claims her place in the 09er circle, gets herself a new boyfriend, a few enemies and is befriended by the girl next to her, Hannah Griffith. Childhood best friends, Trina Echolls and Connor Larkin have a fallout because Connor's new girlfriend is her nemesis, head cheerleader Kendall Banks.

 **(8) 3. SORRY, GO FISH:** Veronica plans a Saturday filled with television and studying but Logan doesn't approve.

 **(9) 4. You're A Cherry Blossom, You're About To Bloom:** Veronica and Lilly go shopping and Veronica bumps into an old friend. Trina and Conner reconcile.

 _Title is lyrics from FOB Centuries_

 **(10) 5. Alternate Power to the Pizza**


	2. The Curious Case of Veronica Mars

**The Curious Case of Veronica Mars**

 **-vm-**

 _Curiosity killed the cat._

Throughout her ten years of life _that_ particular phrase had been directed to Veronica more times than she could count (not because she couldn't count very high but because it happened a lot).

She'd mentally excused herself, it wasn't her fault that she was born an inquisitive little girl (she was her father's daughter). It certainly wasn't her fault that the sheriff's department had so much of information just laying around (you'd think if they didn't want people to see it, they'd put it away). And it really would be a _crime_ to lose the opportunity to gain knowledge (after all, her parents had been the ones to ingrain the fact that knowledge was important into her brain).

Was she wrong for following the words of her own parents? _No. Of course not._

So when she'd plopped out of her seat and made her way to the receptionist desk, she'd felt completely justified in _learning_ new things.

Because, really, she had long ago learned (thanks to her father) that curiosity might have killed the cat but satisfaction had brought it back (of course, he later regretted informing her of that tidbit).

The receptionist - a kind lady named Inga - smiled warmly at Veronica and the petite blonde returned a sweet smile. While Inga was busy on the telephone, Veronica mindlessly scanned through the counter, hoping for something - anything - to catch her eye.

Her fingers unconsciously moved toward the scattered stacks of papers - papers that she wasn't supposed to touch according to certain people that held no authority over her.

She caught sight of the missing person and animal posters and her expression softened. It was times like these when she appreciated the fact that her father was the sheriff. He was helping people. Saving them. And that knowledge helped her cope with the nights he didn't come home, the mornings she hadn't eaten breakfast with him and the _'little bit longers'_ at the Sheriff's department.

She mindlessly read through what she could and a frown appeared on her lips when she saw the name _Fitzpatrick_ scribbled in her father's hand writing. Her thoughts immediately recalled her brief friendship with a blonde little girl named Molly Fitzpatrick. Her mother hadn't been pleased about it and had warned her that the Fitzpatricks were bad people who had done bad things and that she wasn't to get involved with them.

She'd frowned and argued that _just because her family was bad, it didn't mean that Molly was bad._ (Veronica couldn't understand how they didn't understand that; it was her parents that had taught her to not judge people. So why had they deemed Molly the spawn of Satan?)

Veronica hadn't gotten an answer but her mother's excessive worrying had led to excessive drinking which led to endless arguments between her parents. It scared her. And she wanted it to stop.

So she'd joined the soccer team and focused on her academics, and stayed away from Molly Fitzpatrick.

She'd inadvertently become a loner. She didn't mind. She loved soccer. She loved spending time at the Sheriff's department or being at home with her mother. She hadn't felt anything amiss in her life (despite her mother's need to make her a socialite).

"Veronica Mars. You little miscreant," Deputy Lamb gritted through his teeth.

She was startled for a moment, but covered up with a chirpy greeting, "Good afternoon Deputy Lamb Chops. How goes it?" She titled her head and blinked innocently.

He raised his brow; clearly unimpressed. "Out goes it." He twiddled her by her elbow and removed her from the area he'd deemed forbidden to _little brats_.

"No need to get testy, yeesh. I was just grabbing the pack of cards." She grabbed the abandoned pack from the counter, dangling it before him.

Veronica hadn't learned much about the new deputy but she was fairly certain in her assessment that he was a grumpy old bear (which was really something considering he was only 23).

"Uh huh," he eyed the young girl suspiciously, being all too accustomed with her 'troublemaking' nature. "And I was born yesterday."

"Happy belated birthday," she briskly wished him and made her escape.

With a sigh, she slumped down on the plastic chair. She pulled out the cards and shuffled them a few times as her eyes scanned the room for something better to do. She mindlessly stared at the TV before she realized that the TV was switched on to some celebrity show.

Wasn't the TV there for news purposes? Otherwise she'd have switched on _Tom and Jerry_. She pouted, if it weren't for Inga watching said show, she'd have complained (and taken great joy if the culprit was Lamb).

On screen, she'd unconsciously began to watch celebrities Aaron and Lynn Echolls. In all honesty, she wasn't a particular fan of Aaron Echolls and she'd only seen Lynn Echolls in episodes of _Days of Our Lives_ that she'd watched with her grandmother (no offence to Mrs Echolls but Bo clearly belonged with Hope).

The host introduced their children; Trina and Logan Echolls. They zoomed onto the duo, cheers erupted as they smiled and waved. Trina had loose curly red hair that fell just above her shoulders and was a pretty good-looking girl. Though, her eyes focused on Logan, she'd never seen a boy look that nice with braces and wild unruly hair.

They looked like the perfect family, handsome and charismatic. The words of the host fell deaf on her ears and her eyes fell back onto the pack of cards. She shuffled it, much like how her dad and the guys did when they had game night and proceeded to flip them over.

Her eyes flickered up when she heard the door open. She recognized the couple and their son from this morning. Her dad had informed her of a missing girl named Lilly Kane that went to her school. She'd felt bad for the girl but she didn't know her. Veronica didn't particularly associate with people outside of the girls soccer team, she was quiet and reserved and so far that hadn't brought on any problems for her. It helped that she was smart and confident in her skills.

The sound of someone settling down beside her pulled Veronica from her thoughts.

 _Duncan Kane._ Her father had said that the missing Lilly Kane had a brother in her grade and while she'd seen him on the soccer field, she never needed to speak to him so she hadn't.

Her eyes focused back to her pack of cards, occasionally glancing back at the screen. She hadn't ever felt this awkward before. She didn't know him. She didn't _have_ to talk to him.

Her mother had said that it was polite to make chit-chat, that it was the friendly thing to do. Veronica thought it was unnecessary.

She blinked with surprise when she heard his croaked voice, "That's my best friend, Logan."

"Huh?" Veronica's brows fizzled in confusion, her eyes drew away from the Echolls family and settled onto the boy.

He swallowed, suddenly unsure. "Logan Echolls. We've been best friends since we were five."

"Okay," she nodded, mildly confused with his sudden need to share information. She wondered if he was being polite or if he needed a distraction from the fact that his sister had been kidnapped. She wondered if he knew that she knew these details of his life. She wasn't sure if she should ask about it, after all they were simply strangers and she was probably just a distraction.

"Who's your best friend?" He'd questioned, his blue eyes now on her.

"My dad," was her honest response. She waited for the usual 'your dad can't be your best friend' line. Not that she often heard it, but once was enough.

"That's nice." He wished his dad spent more time with him. Lost in his self-depressing thoughts he hadn't heard the blonde girl's question. He stared blankly with a 'huh?'

She stared at him expectantly and repeated her last question, "Is it because he's on TV?"

He frowned, unsure of what she meant. He glanced up at the screen to see the camera panned on Logan's smirking face. "No, 'cause he's always got my back y'know. And he doesn't make fun of me like my sister."

Veronica arched her brow, quizzing, "You don't like your sister?"

"I love Lilly," he quickly rectified. "But she thinks that gives her the right to mock me to her hearts content." A bittersweet look passed on his face. "I -"

"You what?" She prompted.

He shook his head. "I'd give anything to hear her mocking me right now." He sighed, almost shakily. "Yesterday, she," he drew in a shaky breathe. "I don't know someone took her."

A sympathetic look crossed her face, she'd known but it felt different having him tell her. She gave him a small smile. "My dad will find her, he's the best in the business," she assured him.

He smiled, grateful for the comfort she was attempting to offer. "Thanks, Veronica."

She blinked, confused. How had he known her name?

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "We're in the same grade, you know. And well, you're really good at soccer."

She frowned. So she wasn't the perfect stranger that he needed momentary distraction from? He was trying to befriend her?

His father made his way over to the duo, he smiled kindly at her and told the boy next to her that they were leaving.

The little boy waved his goodbye and she returned the gesture. She wondered if he considered them friends now, she wasn't sure about how she felt about that.

-vm-

The news of Lilly Kane's abduction spread like wildfire. If you hadn't known who Lilly Kane was before there was no way to not know her now.

Veronica had found herself mentally gathering information, anything to aide her father's investigation.

It was easy to get an itinerary on Lilly Kane. It appeared that the 09ers had lived to please her.

Lilly Kane was twelve years old. Green eyes. Blonde hair. Much more developed than a regular twelve year old. Her current crush of the week was Max Barnes. 2.8 G.P.A. Hated Broccoli. Loved the shade Mint Green and loved mint chocolate ice cream.

Between the bits of Lilly Kane _loves this_ and Lilly Kane _hates that_ , Veronica had learned that Lilly Kane was a rebellious spirit. So, Veronica wondered, was Lilly Kane really abducted from Neptune Community Park or had she run away from her over bearing parents that drowned her in piano recitals and other activities?

"Maybe she went to Disneyland," Veronica suggested. "Maybe she wasn't abducted. Maybe she ran away."

Keith stared at his daughter. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there has been no ransom. And according to the kids at school Lilly wasn't particularly happy at home. And she is kind of a rebel."

A moment of silence stilled in the air. Keith let out a sighing breath. "Two days ago you didn't know who Lilly Kane was, Veronica." He shook his head. "This is not the same as finding out which tree Mrs Morgan's cat was hiding in, I don't want you trying to get involved in this."

Veronica shrugged and simply said, "I'm just doing my civic duty and offering helpful information."

-vm-

"Lilly didn't run away," Duncan's brows furrowed and his lips curled in a frown as he stared at the petite blonde.

Veronica hadn't meant to start the rumor, it just sort of happened. She'd cleared the air as best she could but somehow Duncan must have heard it.

Veronica bit her lip. "How can you know for sure?"

"Because she's my sister and I know her. She'd rather be in your face and piss you off than run away."

Veronica had seen her father with enough grieving families to know to not aggravate them. She softly explained, "It's not unheard of in runaway kids. If there is a chance then maybe I could help my dad find her."

He seemed to soften at her assuring voice. He took a second before admitting, "On the day she went missing, she was upset."

He swallowed and then furthered, "We have a dog, Molly, she's not doing too well. She has bladder problems and she's sick. Mom told me they were going to send her to a doctor in a farm place and she'd be happy there with the other dogs. Lilly had gotten angry and told me I was an idiot and that they were going to put Molly down. She yelled at our parents and said that she was going to take Molly for a walk. Don't you think if she was going to run away she would have taken Molly with her?"

Veronica looked affronted. Because, _yes, she would._

-vm_

Nothing that Veronica had learned was news to her father. He was upset with her for attempting to weasel information out of people and getting involved when he'd told her not to. He sent her off to the interrogation room to do her homework; it was his form of 'go to your room' when they were at the station.

"Veronica," Keith opened the door.

She bobbed up from her notebook and tilted her head, her blue eyes shined as she asked, "Yes, daddy?"

He sighed. The head tilt was probably the reason she got out of most of her punishments.

She shut her notebook closed. "Is it time to go home yet?"

He nodded his head and informed her, "Deputy Lamb will drop you off. Be good, okay?"

She nodded. "Hey, dad?" He looked at her and she thoughtfully wondered. "What if Lilly wasn't at the Neptune Community Park?"

"We have an eye witness."

She pursed her lips. "There are a lot of blonde girls with dogs to walk," she bit her lip. "But there's a meadow, south of the park. Lilly loves lilies. Lilly loves the ocean. Lilly loves attention but maybe not when she's really sad? The park is in broad daylight, the meadow is quieter, away from prying eyes and that makes it the perfect place for someone to take her without anyone noticing."

Keith hadn't wanted to encourage Veronica's blatant disregard for his instructions but he couldn't help being impressed by her intelligence; her theory was worth a shot considering they didn't exactly have many leads to go on.

He promised to check it out before sending her home with Lamb.

_vm_

"Mom wanted some milk before we got home," Veronica reminded the deputy.

He grunted, like he always did when he had to _'run domestic errands that was not what he was paid for.'_

Veronica stared out the window mindlessly listening to the radio until they arrived at the store. She picked out the milk and a packet of chocolate nuts.

Lamb gave her a pointed look and she shrugged. "Mom said I could have one thing."

He rolled his eyes and she was sure he was holding back some remark about her being spoilt.

He picked up a couple things of his own and her lips curled up with amusement when she saw his taste of toilet paper; the cute ones with the little bears. He grunted and muttered that it was soft all defensive-like.

Of course, she knew it was soft and heavenly, her mother picked the same ones but it was highly amusing to see how embarrassed deputy Lamb was about it, as if men didn't use toilet paper? She knew that was a lie. Her mother had scolded her father time and again for not replacing the empty toilet rolls, and her father was definitely the manliest man she'd ever known.

But if Lamb found something embarrassing there was no way that she was not going to use it against him.

When they'd gotten back in the cruiser, a few minutes in Lamb had stopped a speedster, in all his smug glory. And not ten minutes later Lamb had gotten the call for backup (and thankfully – for her - because of the urgency, he had no choice but to take her along with him).

He'd cursed when her father had given him the address to the _River Styx_ and when she quizzed him about it, he'd surprisingly admitted that they were the _Fighting Fitzpatricks_ and she was under no circumstances to leave the car.

She swallowed nervously and once again her thoughts were drawn onto her once friend Molly Fitzpatrick. And she wondered if Molly was okay, did she need saving too? But Veronica could only ever recall the girl as a happy one when they were friends.

Lamb opened the back door and a blonde sniffling girl entered the backseat, Veronica supposed that the culprits were taken to her father's cruiser.

She vaguely heard her father chastising Lamb for bringing her (Veronica) here - to the River Styx - after they'd arrested the people that had abducted Lilly. Lamb had readily defended himself before curtly apologizing.

Veronica's attention was taken back to the blonde girl in the backseat who silently wept and briskly brushed away her tears.

Veronica was unsure of how exactly to comfort the girl. She wasn't exactly kid-friendly (despite being a kid herself). And Lilly didn't look like she wanted it but she clearly did need it.

She released a short breath of air and turned on some music.

 _Oh oh oh oh oh, yeah_

Music had healing powers, her mother had claimed time and again. Her mother played music when she was happy or sad or just herself.

Was this alright? Veronica had wanted to ask.

Lilly stilled for a moment and Veronica cursed herself for probably being insensitive.

 _You have so many relationships in this life only one or two will last. You go through all the pain and strife. Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast. Oh yeah._

"I like this song," Lilly indulgently let out. Her green eyes now free of tears.

Veronica hadn't expected her to speak, she hadn't thought that she'd want to speak but her lip tugged and Veronica softly agreed, "Me too."

 _Mmmbop, ba duba dop ba du bop, ba duba dop ba du bop, ba duba dop ba du_

Veronica's eyes flickered down to the brown bag, she dug out the packet of chocolate covered nuts and tore it opened. She angled her body to face the back, stretched her hand out and offered Lilly the treat, "Would you like some?"

Lilly's green eyes stared at the offering, she extended her hand and said, "Sure."

_vm_

When Keith and Lamb arrived back at the car, they were surprised to see that Veronica was now seated in the back and the girls were singing along to _Wanna Be_ by the Spice Girls.

Lamb twitched with annoyance because he now had to ride in a car with the poppy music and with two girls singing in the backseat.

Keith softly smiled, he had expected to come back to a car fill of tension, rightfully so, considering the Kane heiress had been kidnapped. They'd been lucky that the Fitzpatricks hadn't hurt her but the girl had been through a traumatic ordeal. It was a miracle that she was smiling, let alone singing, with his very much asocial daughter.

Keith sent them off with Lamb and his lip twitched upward when he could hear them attempting to rap the rest of the lyrics.

Lamb's eye twitched when the girls screeched, "Zigga-zig-AH!"

How was this possible? Was the Kane girl aware that she'd been kidnapped? And of course, Veronica Mars was involved. She lived to make his life difficult, he was sure of it.

The song switched to _Ironic_ and he was sure they'd stop singing because wasn't this a sad song?

He was wrong.

Their giggly voices continued to ring through the car as they dramatically sang, "An ooooold maaaaan turned ninety-eight he won the lottery and died the next day..."

-vm-

 _A.N This chapter was inspired by the question_ _ **how did Veronica Mars come into the life of Lilly Kane, the daughter of a billionaire?**_ _Probably, most definitely, not like this but it was fun to write._

 _There have been many, many pre-series stories that I've started or had ideas about and that sort of blended into this one really big fic._


	3. Lilly Kane's Soccer Debut

**2\. Kicking Balls And Finding Goals: Lilly Kane's Soccer Debut**

* * *

Veronica Mars. Somehow, the blue eyed girl had managed to make her feel better on the worst day(s) of her life.

It'd started with her awful mother being a generally awful bitch. Then again, every day started with her mother's icy attitude towards everything that wasn't her precious little son.

But she'd had thought that underneath all of that ice was a heart. She was wrong. No, the first sign of illness and Celeste was ready to send Molly - the only good thing in the Kane family - to her death sentence.

Lilly remembered yelling with outrage and cursing at the redhead woman in front of her, her all too trusting idiot of a brother that believed every word from their mother's mouth and her non-engaging father. She'd remembered the tears in her eyes as she'd promised Molly she'd be okay. She remembered hating her life and wanting to run away from it all.

She'd tried running away once, Clarence Weidman had found her but no one cared to ask why.

 _She was a trouble child that wanted attention._

Yes, she had wanted their attention. She deserved it, she was their _daughter_.

Now, she didn't care about their attention. She just wanted to get away. And she wanted Molly to be okay. But she knew that Molly's best shot was with them; money made things happen and her family had it.

She remembered grabbing Molly's leach and hurrying out of the Kane mansion. She'd turned the corner and gone to the little meadow, it was peaceful and calm; everything that her life was not.

And then it was blank. She'd woken up in a horribly smelly room, her hands were tied together but she wasn't otherwise bound. She wasn't injured beside for her headache that she'd spotted since she'd left her house.

Her thoughts jumped to her dog and wondered if they'd done anything to Molly. She'd gone to wee, Lilly had stayed and watched the water lilies float without a care. Had Molly come back before or after she was taken?

"Where is my dog?" Had been the first thing she'd gritted out.

She was ignored but she saw no signs of Molly and hoped that the dog was safe and sound.

Lilly had wanted to kick and scream and demand they take her back, didn't they know who she was?

Of course, they knew, why else would they take her if not for her family fortune?

They hadn't hurt her, they'd gave her porridge and water that she supposed was dinner. Lilly pushed it away, even if she could stomach it she didn't want to eat it.

She curled up in a ball and her thoughts ran wild, what if her parents didn't want her back? What if they didn't pay?

She shook back and forth with tears and snort messing her pale face, losing hope as the seconds ticked by.

The next day was no different, she was ignored and given the same meal of porridge and water.

She had no idea why she was here but she wasn't the only one, she'd hear the aching cries around her and that's when her real fears kicked in because no, she wasn't here because she was Lilly Kane and that meant she had no guarantee of getting out without being sold as a child slave or something worse.

She wasn't sure who and what they were waiting for but she was glad that she never got the chance to. The sheriff's department - Sheriff Keith Mars - had rescued her. He was tough and kind at the same time.

Lilly remembered her exhaustion when she'd climbed into the back of the cruiser. She hadn't expected another girl to be in there. She never would have thought that'd she'd feel anything but crap that day. She was wrong.

And ever since then Lilly could instinctively spot the sheriff's daughter in a crowd.

Lilly was a year older than Veronica and Veronica occupied her spare time differently than normal kids. Apart from the friendly smiles and head nods of acknowledgement when they passed each other, Lilly hadn't exactly had the opportunity to really be friends with the girl, like she wanted.

She'd convinced her parents to throw her a party (and since her birthday was months from now she'd declared, "I was kidnapped and I deserve a party.") and she'd invited Veronica to attend. Veronica hadn't showed (the next day she'd apologized and informed her that her mother had been ill before handing her a neatly wrapped gift.)

Lilly had never worked this hard in her life. People naturally gravitated toward her and always wanted to talk to her. But she really wanted to be friends with Veronica Mars, no one had ever just clicked with her like that.

* * *

It'd been months since she'd been kidnapped and the 'you should be glad I'm alive' card had lost it's worth to her mother (she didn't need any tricks to get her father to agree to anything).

So when Celeste had signed her up for another ballet class Lilly had a difficult time getting out of it. She'd even brought up the fact that it was unfair that Duncan didn't have to do ballet.

Fed up with her daughter's stubborn behaviour, "So you'd rather play ball with Duncan?"

A rhetorical question. Usually, Lilly would roll her eyes and bounce away. But when she was met with Celeste's you-could-never-do-it brown eyes and the scoffing laugh that escaped those dark red lips, the drive to prove her mother wrong kicked in.

She could play ball if she wanted. Soccer ball. Soft ball. Hard ball. Give her any goddamned ball and she's master it. She was Lilly Kane. She could do anything. (Especially if her mother thought she couldn't.) And she could do it better than her brother Donut.

* * *

Her hair was in two neat side braids and she was dressed in shorts and T-shirt with her brand new soccer ball in hand.

Celeste arched an eyebrow, clearly she believed that Lilly would quit before the end of the day or else she would never have allowed it.

"Good luck, sweetheart," her father had kissed her forehead and smiled charmingly. She beamed with a smile of her own.

"Yes, good luck, darling," her mother remarked and Lilly resisted the urge to scrounge up her nose. It was so evident that Celeste was patronizing her.

When Lilly turned around and headed toward the rest of the girls in the field, the red haired woman sighed, she didn't know when her relationship with her daughter had become so strained. And the worst thing was that she didn't know how to fix it.

Duncan peeked from inside the car and smiled at her. Duncan still loved her, so Lilly had to be going through a phase, it wasn't that she was a bad mother, was it?

* * *

Lilly panted, gasped, and then gulped down a bottle of water before panting some more.

Soccer wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. How the heck had her brother won so many soccer tournament trophies? More so, how does he even like this deathful sport?

She didn't know any of the girls on the team - sans Veronica (which actually provided her with the 'let's be friends' opportunity that she was looking for). Veronica was focused and reserved but when she played, it was like a fire within her erupted.

She had passion, Lilly wistfully noted.

It was a wonder how Veronica didn't have any friends, couldn't they see that she was red satin among a long rail of yellow cotton?

Lilly sucked in a breath and walked over to the girl. "Hey Veronica?"

Veronica continued to stretch and hummed out a response.

"So you're really good at soccer and I really suck so I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure," Veronica easily agreed.

Lilly smiled, grateful. Kindness. It was a rare trait, especially for red satins.

Veronica had carefully instructed Lilly on how to position her legs and had patiently repeated the techniques when the Kane heiress couldn't get it right. It wasn't something that she was often awarded. Her parents never had time for her. Duncan had preferred not to spend time with her even when he did.

She was tired, sweaty and hungry. But she didn't want to give up. She was Lilly Kane.

"We should take a break," Veronica suggested, stopping the ball with her foot.

Relieved, Lilly nodded. "Wanna get something to drink, besides water?"

"Sure," Veronica nodded. "Lemme just," she gestured the ball and Lilly nodded before heading over to the bench.

She dabbed her forehead with the face clothe and when she felt someone stare at her, she turned around. She arched a brow, wordlessly asking what they wanted.

"Why are you even here?" One of the girls, a brunette that Lilly couldn't remember, asked. "You can't play soccer. You don't like it. You're holding us back, you don't belong here."

Lilly's eyebrows shot up, surprised that someone had the audacity to speak to her in that manner. Did they not know who she was?

With a hand on her hip, eyes narrowed and lips in a quirked curve.

"Sorry, I'm too busy turning oxygen into carbon dioxide to give a crap about what you think of me."

"Just because you're a Kane doesn't mean -"

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "So those words just flew right over your head."

"No one wants you here," the second girl insisted.

Lilly clenched her jaw. She didn't know them. She didn't care about them. She knew she wasn't good at soccer so why did their words hurt so much? "Okay. Simple terms. I don't give a damn."

The first girl snorted, "Yeah that's what everyone says when no one likes them."

Lilly grew annoyed, her eyes narrowed at the trio and she was about to snap.

Before she could, Veronica's blue eyes narrowed onto the girls and sternly warned, "That's enough." The girls quickly quietened down and Lilly was suddenly reminded of the Sheriff's voice when he chastised his deputy. "Teams don't fight with each other," she relayed in a softer yet still stern tone.

The girls were befuddled and hadn't known how to respond. They held no grudge against Veronica and had some amount of respect for her as their captain.

"Whatever."

Veronica shook her head with clear disappointment. "C'mon, Lilly," she calmly voiced. "I'll show you how to do a header after we get something to drink."

Lilly curtly nodded before following her. About half an hour passed and Lilly still felt hopeless in her soccer skills.

"Maybe they're right," Lilly had confessed. "I'm not good at soccer. I won't ever fit in with them either."

Veronica's eyes were on the ball when she asked, "Does it matter?"

Lilly's brows knitted in confusion and Veronica elaborated, "You don't have to be good at something to do it. You don't need to fit in. And you don't even have to like it."

"Then what do you need?" Lilly wasn't sure of where Veronica was going with this. Was that meant to comfort her?

"Nothing," she said with a simple shrug. "Sometimes you just do things because you want to."

Lilly's eyes brightened and somehow those words had stuck with her.

* * *

The next week, everyone was prepping for the annual Girls VS Boys soccer match. Thanks to Veronica, Lilly had been able to be a viable soccer player.

And when Veronica announced that she'd be quitting the team, everyone was shocked, the girls protested and demanded explanations before accusing the blue eyed blonde of betrayal.

"Why are you quitting?" The question was aimed at her from every angle.

Veronica sighed tiredly. "Because I want to," she quietly answered and walked away.

"Veronica! Wait up!" Lilly called out. "I don't get it, you love soccer and you're the best in the team."

"I already said that it was because I wanted to."

"And I'm calling bullshit."

Veronica blinked, surprised at Lilly's sudden aggressiveness.

"It's not," she denied and with a defeated sigh admitted, "My mom thinks I need to try new things - more etiquette-mannered activities," she admitted. With a softer voice she confessed, "My parents have been having a lot of arguments over it. I wanted it to stop. So I made it stop."

Lilly's lips twisted, somewhat unimpressed and disappointed. "You quit to make your mom happy?"

Her head shook side to side and she corrected, "I quit so I could be happy."

"But you were happy playing soccer," the older girl protested.

"Yes. But I was happier when my parents weren't arguing about whether or not I should be on the soccer team."

"It sounds like you're giving up," Lilly argued.

"Does it matter? It's not like I dreamed of being a soccer player when I grow up. It's an easy sacrifice compared to the alternative."

"The alternative being sticking up to your parents? I thought you were more than that Veronica Mars."

Veronica squeezed her eyes shut. _The alternative being my mother pouring herself a drink in the morning to comfort herself._ But Veronica left the words unsaid and walked away.

* * *

"Okay," Lilly loudly said, gathering the team's attention. "You don't like me and I don't like you. But we all want to win and we're not going to win without Veronica."

"Veronica left," the sullen girl reminded.

"So we get her back," Lilly said. "Do you think she wants to be attending tea parties or playing a game she loves more than any other game?"

The question was followed by silence, everyone knew that Veronica was the most passionate player on the team, the answer was obvious.

"How would we go about doing that?" The question chimed and everyone stared up at the green eyed blonde for guidance.

Lilly's lips curved into a smile as she began to explain it all to them.

* * *

Veronica's eyes widened when she heard her name being chanted out. "We Want Veronica Back," And other variations were scribbled onto boards as the girls marched back and forth outside her house.

She was utterly stunned, she never expected them to react like this.

Her mother had ushered them in and was deeply touched that they cared about her daughter so much.

"Veronica, sweetie," Lianne sighed. "All I want is for you to be happy," she smiled gently. She had wanted Veronica to have more but if soccer was her more it was fine. She worried about Veronica's involvement with Lilly Kane but she couldn't stop Veronica's friendships forever. The last thing she wanted was for Veronica to end up alone.

"But-"

"You can play soccer if that's really what you want to do," her mother assured her.

"Thanks mom," Veronica smiled.

The team cheered at Veronica's return and they happily continued to taunt the boys with their upcoming victory. Veronica laughed, feeling closer to the team than ever.

"Thank you," Veronica softly smiled at Lilly.

"For what?"

"I know my team, they're followers. They wouldn't have done that unless someone told them to."

"Who said that someone was me?"

"It doesn't matter if they love you or not, you're a leader, Lilly Kane."

* * *

Veronica stepped onto the field, determined blue eyes and her pigtails falling onto her shoulder. She inhaled deeply, the scent of grass and freshness. It all smelled differently in centre field, it smelled better.

She took a look around and smiled when she saw her father and mother sitting on the bleachers, cheering for her. And she laughed when she saw Lilly taunting Duncan on the field.

"Hey Veronica," Duncan greeted with a smile.

"No fratinizing with the enemy, Ronica," Lilly teased.

Veronica was surprised at the nickname, she'd never had one bestowed on her before - except the usual terms of endearment from her parent. She found that it was nice, like she was included in something.

The coach soon ordered for the teams to assemble and when the whistle blew, everyone scattered after the ball.

The girls ran vigorous through the field, the ball passed between the players and stolen by the teams.

It's a long and sweaty battle between the two teams until the last 10 seconds were counting down.

One of the girl's on the team manages to snatch the ball away from the boys, she's immediately surrounded by the guys and looks to Veronica but her captain is being blocked out.

 _7 seconds._

Veronica darts her eyes to Lilly, signalling for them to send it to her.

 _5 seconds._

The ball is in the air, Lilly's eyes widened at the ball, she wanted so badly to duck. Her insticts scream for her to duck but she doesn't, she lets in come in, moving backward, giving it way.

 _2 seconds._

She kicked the with all her might into the netted goal and the bell sounds off and the crowd erupts in cheers.

And Lilly is goddamned proud of herself in that moment. for the first time, she felt triumphant. She'd beat her brother at something (other than life) and Veronica was actually her friend.

"Hey Lilly," one of the girls called. "You wanna get some ice cream?"

"Ah ice cream, bringing girls together one scoop at a time," Veronica remarked.

Lilly laughed and Veronica laughed along with her as they made their way toward the ice cream stall.

"So what'dya say I teach you the Scissor," Veronica asked.

"Oh no, I'm done with soccer. It's too much work for me."

"Seriously? But you've already put in so much work."

"I know right?" Lilly laughed with wild eyes. "But I might as well get out while I'm ahead. I beat my brother. Proven my mother wrong. And gained a bff."

"Oh, so we're bff's now?"

"I don't get rallied up for just anyone."

Veronica giggled, she hadn't ever met someone like Lilly Kane before but she figures that life was certainly going to get a lot more interesting with her in it.


	4. Paint The Town Shades of Saving Your Ass

**3\. Paint The Town Shades Of Saving Logan Echolls' Ass**

* * *

"Urg," the fifteen year old girl groaned. "Logan, you little shit, I almost fell over your stupid skateboard. I could have twisted my leg or worse, fell and broke my head and died."

The brunette boy tensed for a moment before realizing that their father wasn't home and sighed out with relief.

"Not my fault you're a klutz," the eleven year old dryly remarked before he munched on his apple.

The redhead huffed, furious with him for the millionth time that day. "Just put your stupid stuff away, okay?! God, you're annoying!"

"Yeah and so is your face!" He heatedly threw back, feeling more and more irate with his sister.

"Like you're one to talk," she huffed and stormed away.

Logan rolled his eyes, she was so annoying.

* * *

"Logan, sweetie," he heard his mother call through his door. She cracked the door open without waiting for his consent. "Your friends are here to see you."

"Alright mom," he acknowledged. His eyes lingered on the glass in her hand and he sighed. He loved his mother, more than anyone in the world and he knew she felt like she needed addition liquor courage to cope but that didn't stop him from feeling disappointed every time he saw her drinking.

She smiled and somehow Logan had hope that one day they'd be okay - without his father around to ruin everything.

* * *

He'd reluctantly agreed to view the annual girls vs boy match; school activities weren't exactly his thing. Surprisingly, the place was crowded with kids and parents that acted like they cared, among the crowd he'd easily spotted the Kanes. Celeste held the camera in hand and Lilly was loudly cheering for her best friend instead of her brother, he was sure.

He'd started to make his way toward the Kanes and maybe actually show some support for his best friend. His eyes flickered to the field as he moved and saw that the ball was flying directly at him. He quickly readied himself to hit the ball away, before he could, a petite blonde girl swiftly head-butted the ball out of his way.

His eyes grew wild as he stared after her. He blinked slowly, wondering if that really just happened. He licked his lips, his eyes trailing after the girl, her unruly blonde hair flying about while she darted after the ball.

It took him a few minutes but he recognized her. He hadn't met her before personally but she had somehow managed to become a popular topic in his life (thanks to Lilly and Duncan).

He'd spoken to her a few times on the phone, a brief hey how are you and silly comments on the stories that were narrated by their friends.

It was surreal, looking at the person that he was sure was a mythical creature of some sort. She was always sweet and playful with her innocent teasing. It'd been refreshing from the praising he'd gotten from his pseudo friends, the blatant insults he'd gotten from Trina and Lilly, and the appeasing from Duncan.

He'd looked forward to meeting her. A part of him had been afraid to. But as he watched her, she seemed different than the Veronica he'd spoken to.

And somehow that had made her even better.

He wondered how she'd react to him. Would she like him? Would she be disappointed?

His eyes trailed over her as she chased after the ball, her blonde braids knocking back and forth with loose strands sticking out. Her face was flushed as she sharply navigated between the players to get the ball. When she finally got the ball, she wasted no time running it back to the other goal post and he wasn't sure what movement she'd done with her feet but she'd kicked and successfully scored the goal.

Her lips broke into a wide smile and he was mesmerized.

The whistle blew and the announcer had declared the girls the winners. He blinked.

He hadn't realised that he'd spent the entire game staring at her, silently cheering for her.

The girls hurdled up around her and cheered. He found himself smiling along with her. He watched as she offered Duncan a smile and playful shoulder bumb and his best friend had given her a sheepish smile.

The next moment a man with a bright smile caught her and picked her up in a big hug. Logan supposed that was her sheriff of a father. Lilly loved to brag about how she'd got an in with the law enforcement and that no one would dare cross her 'cause she'd have Veronica's dad scare the heebie jeebies out of them.

A woman with long blonde hair was next to them smiling ecstatically as she congratulated Veronica. And Logan supposed that was her mother.

He sighed longingly.

"Logan!" He heard a loud familiar voice call out to him.

He turned to see the shaggy haired blond jog toward him. His eyes momentarily flicked back to Veronica and saw her gulping down water before turning his attention onto the boy in front of him.

"Hey Dick," Logan acknowledged with a slight nod.

"Dude, why are you all by your lonesome? We're having a party over there."

"Watching the game, man. Those knee socks, huh?" Logan grinned and Dick high five'd him in agreement.

His walk with Dick to the other side of the bleachers had been short, the guys made small talk and threw around plans for later.

He hadn't been purposefully watching the other end of the field but his eyes easily spotted the petite blonde and for the first time he'd finally saw her walking alone.

He threw out a quick _I'll be back_ and speed-walked his way over to her, a high-pitched _hey_ came out. He silently cursed, he'd intended for it to be low and ruff. Was he nervous? Since when did he get nervous around girls?

She tilted her head and stared at him and he could only stare back, flushed and mesmerized. Her blonde hair was ruffled, sweat glistened on her flushed pink coloured skin, her green and white uniform was messed up with dirt trailing on her knee long socks and for whatever reason it made her seem all the more appealing.

For all of the pictures he'd seen of her, he'd thought she was pretty and sweet-looking but damn was she hot, he whistled mentally.

Her bright blue eyes stared into his brown ones and it was like she was trying to figure out who he was and he'd suddenly realize that he hadn't said anything.

"Thanks for saving me." He airly let out. He inwardly cringed. _You're supposed to introduce yourself, idiot._

She blinked, confused. "Earlier," he swallowed, more nervous than he'd liked to be. "The ball was about to whack me in the face but you head butted it outta the way." His hand gestured around and he inwardly cringed at how dorky he must have looked in front of her.

"Oh," she thoughtfully let out as if trying to recall the moment. "Well, you're welcome," she cheerfully declared.

He chuckled, feeling impish. "That was one hellova game," he admiringly remarked.

"Thanks," she beamed, and his cheeks coloured, he'd always wanted to see her smile and not just hear it over the phone. It was even more beautiful than he imagined. He sucked in a breath and tried to diminish the affects she had on him. "I'm Veronica."

He swallowed, she hadn't realized who he was as yet. Despite the fact that they spoke on the phone and he was sure Lilly showed her pictures of him, he was nationally known as the son of Lynn and Aaron Echolls.

The idea of tricking her was tempting but if he didn't tell her who he was, wouldn't she just leave? Or maybe she'd wanna get some ice cream with him.

He resisted the urge to grin wickedly and said, "William."

She sharply nodded and gave him a smile, "It was nice meeting you, William."

She'd turned and took a step away from him. "Veronica," he called out to her and she stopped in her tracks. She turned her head to look at him. "You, maybe, wanna get some ice cream?" He swallowed, unsure of where this feeling of nervousness came from. "My treat, as a thank you for saving me?" His tone was hopeful and light and she looked dazed for a moment.

"Sure," she slowly smiled and he'd let out a breath of relief he hadn't been holding.

He smiled back, unrestrained and bright.

"So, are you new here?" She casually made conversation as they walked toward the ice cream cart and Logan wondered if Neptune was the type of town where everyone-knew-everybody. He considered it, maybe Veronica did, after all her dad was the sheriff.

"Yeah," he shruggingly responded and he knew that the next question would be 'where were you from' so instead of giving her the chance, he continued, "Neptune is surprisingly great, and I'm pleased to note that it does live up to being the god of the ocean."

She chuckled. "Ah yes Neptune's full of mythological sites."

Logan's thoughts briefly flickered to the moments he'd thought she was indeed a mythological sight.

"So are you trying to impress me with your intellectual prowess?" She grinningly arched her brow.

He chuckled, "Is it working?"

"You're gonna have to try harder than that," she playfully remarked.

He grinned and before he realised it they were in front of the cart and she was ordering ice cream.

"Thank you," Veronica smiled.

He eyes twinkled at the sight, a smile spread across his cheeks. "No, no, this was a thank you from me."

She grinned gleefully. "Well then, you're very welcome."

"You were really great out there," he coyly complimented.

"Thanks," she began to walk and he followed in step. "Do you play?"

"For fun, sometimes," he shrugged. "I'm more into surfing." She'd settled into the bench and he sat down next to her. "You know it's just so... free."

She glanced at him from her ice cream cone and smiled at the peaceful look on his face. "I feel the same about soccer." She quickly took in another suck of her chocolate ice cream before she continued. "The adrenaline, the moment you let it all out and that feeling of not worrying about anything else in the world."

"Exactly," he agreed giddily, his bright eyes focused on her. "You know, I think you'd like surfing a lot. I could teach you, if you wanted." He sucked on his melting ice cream.

She bobbed her head enthusiastically, "Sure, Will."

He blinked, momentarily forgetting about giving her his second name.

"It's okay if I call you Will, right?" She coaxed, her head tilted, her tongue locked the cold sweetness from the ice cream on her lips.

"Sure, Ronnie?" He tested out and bit into his cone.

Her wrinkled her nose. "Doesn't that sound like a boy's name?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "Sounds good to me."

She frowned, not happy with the nickname but unable to tell him. "I'm sure you can come up with something a bit more creative."

"And Will is so unique?" He teased.

"Willy? Willy-wonka? Chocolate? Charlie?"

He laughed, "A bit too creative aren't you, Ronnie?"

She struck her tongue out at him. "And you're not even trying."

"Mac-a-ronnie?"

"Seriously?" She let out louder than intended with the underlying giggly tone.

"Where you serious about Chocolate?"

"What's wrong with Chocolate? It's delicious."

He giggled and he almost couldn't believe that sound had come from him, she was surprised but her lips twirled into a smile and she chuckled along.

"So you think I'm delicious, huh?"

Her smile immediately dropped, her blue eyes widen and her cheeks redden tremendously. "Well, you did just eat ice cream..."

He's not sure how his cheeks weren't tearing apart from his wide grins. She was a spluttering mess and he found it absolutely adorable.

"It is really good ice cream," he admitted.

"Right!" Her voice picked it up a level. "But not as good as Amy's."

"Really?"

"Amy's is the best."

"You'll have to introduce me," he smiled and she bobbed her head with agreement before listing her favorite ice creams that he had to try.

* * *

He didn't know how he created this care free space with Veronica Mars in such a short time; he wanted to know more about her, he wanted her to know more about him and he's a bit disappointed that she didn't figure out he's Logan Echolls by now.

He'd caved and admitted he's from L.A and that would have been a dead giveaway because Lilly or Duncan must have told her about his relocating to Neptune, right?

But she hadn't given away any hints that she knew him. She mildly passed on any questions of his family and he found it odd because as he recalled Veronica was a curious little bugger.

He sort of wished that the others weren't waiting on him or her because then they'd have a little bit more alone time together - but he'd stretched the time for as long as he could and soon this little game he started of 'guess who I really am would be over.'

Veronica continued to talk about the highlights of Neptune and the places he had to see to truly experience the perks of living here and he suggested that she'd have to show him around.

He'd waggled his brows and smiled charmingly but the words came out a giddy mess and he hoped she hadn't noticed the nervousness he felt for his continuity in asking her out for future hang outs.

She blushed and smiled and bobbed her head and distractingly added onto her list, he found it absolutely adorable.

She'd been so into her words, with her rapid hand gestures and bright eyes looking at him as they walked that she hadn't noticed the rock she was about to walk right into, thankfully Logan did.

His hands wrapped around her waist and he swayed her to the left, bringing her body closer to his and her eyes widened, first she stared up at him and then she noticed his gaze on the rock on the ground.

She let out a breath and thanked him with a smile of gratitude. His hands still on her waist, he smiled back with a soft, you're welcome.

As he let go of her, his fingers graze over the small section of bare skin on her hips and she giggled, skirming a little.

He cocked his head and a grin spread across his face when he'd realized that Veronica Mars was ticklish.

Her eyes widened and he knew that she knew what he was going to do next because she backed away cautiously with her hands spread out in front of her. She shook her head with a warning don't you dare and he couldn't resist.

His hands found their way around her waist, his fingers wiggle into her sides and she became a spluttering mess of laughter and he absolutely loved it.

He's not sure if it's seconds or minutes that pass before Veronica gasped, "Logan!"

His hands fell away from her and he gawked. "You knew?!"

Her eyes widened when she realized that she'd said his name and inadvertedly ended whatever game he'd started. "Well, of course I knew!"

He blinked at her stupidly. "Since when?"

She pouted, disgruntled that she hadn't gotten him to own up to it first. "When you said my name for the first time."

His wide brown eyes stared at her with disbelief. "Basically this whole time!"

She shrugged and continued to walk. "You're the one that lied."

He followed her, confusion covering his features. "I just wanted to see how long it'll take you to recognise me. How did you recognize me?"

"You looked familiar when I saw you, but of course with the shorter hair and braces gone... you look different. But it was the way you said my name. You say it differently, somehow," she softly said before accusing, "I've told you this before so that's a rookie mistake on your part!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Only you would lecture me on how to trick you better."

She huffed, still somewhat upset about her own rookie mistake. "And you couldn't have found a better alias than your middle name?"

He scrunched his eye up, smiled all crinkly and shrugged.

She shook her head, it felt different now that he was Logan - that he knew that she knew he was Logan - And somehow it didn't feel all that different at all.

"Have you seen Duncan and Lilly yet?" She quizzed as they drew closer to the bleachers.

"Nope," he shook his head and provided, "But I saw Dick and some of the guys."

Her brows furrow, her eyes gaze up at him. "When did you meet Dick?"

He met her gaze for a moment. "Uh, his mother brought him over to extend their hospitality to the new neighbours," he shrugged. "He seemed cool. We went surfing this morning."

She shot him a look of disbelief. "You think Dick is cool? And here I thought you had taste."

"C'mon, he's not that bad."

She almost gagged. "He's not that bad. He's worse."

Logan watched with amusement as she grumbled about just why Dick Casablancas was the worst.

It didn't help that the moment Logan let the nickname _Ronnie_ slip out, Dick adapted it as his new favorite word for her.

* * *

 _A/N. This chapter was inspired by Veronica and Logan's first meeting (and unofficial first date?)_


	5. 5 The Perks of Being the Fabulous Fours

**5\. The Perks of Being the Fabulous Foursome**

* * *

 _One year later_

* * *

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY AND YOU EAT LIKE ONE TOO!"_

Veronica chuckled into the telephone still half asleep. "Bananas are one of nature's candies, can you really blame me?"

 _"Oh! Veronica Mars, you're thirteen. Where's your enthusiasm?"_

"Still asleep," she offered, adjusting her position on her bed to sit up. "I can't believe you stayed up."

 _"Well," Lilly drawled out. "I fell asleep hours ago but I made sure to set the alarm, no way was I not gonna be the first person to wish you. Gah! I wish I were with you! Stupid parents."_

Veronica chuckled, warmth filling her from her best friend's words. "I wish you were here too, but we'd never have fallen asleep and we'd be a mess at the party."

 _"It's gonna be fabulous, Ronica."_

 _"Happy Birthday, Ronnie/Veronica!" She heard Logan and Duncan shout in the background._

She giggled into the phone and said, "Thank you guys, I can't believe you're up."

 _"Who do you think woke Lilly up?" Duncan's voice came through._

Veronica chuckled, "I can't believe it's you, Mr Sleepyhead," she teased. "Definitely Logan, right?"

 _"They don't call her Nancy Drew for nothing," Logan lowly chuckled._

She smiled, happy to hear her friends but she felt a tinge of sadness for not being with them, especially since she didn't know Logan was going to be there. "What are you doing there anyway?"

She could almost hear him shrug. _"Dad's home,"_ he swallows. _"Didn't wanna risk him grounding me before your big party,"_ he tried to keep it light but Veronica heard the underlying tenseness in his voice.

"It's not gonna be big."

 _"Your mom invited like everyone from the seventh grade."_

"That's an exaggeration," she readily denied.

 _"How about a bet?" Lilly countered. "If more than 50 percent of the seventh grade class attends, I win and you will have shots at the after party_."

Veronica considered that for a moment and she's fairly certain she doesn't even know fifty percent of the seventh graders. "And what do I get when I win?"

 _"Well, what do you want Veronica Mars?"_

"We'll spend the day at the space centre and you won't run off."

 _"It's a deal," Lilly readily agreed._

* * *

 _Thirteen_. Veronica stared into the mirror; nothing seemed different physically. Her boobs didn't look like they'd grown any bigger (she wasn't really expecting it to visibly grow that much over night but she hoped). She wasn't any taller either. She sighed. But she was thirteen and soon she'd actually have breasts to fill out her bras.

She looked herself in her pink dress and smiled at her reflection.

* * *

"Welcome to teenage-dom, Veronica Mars," Lilly grinned. "This is for you," she smiled as Veronica took the gift. "Open it."

"Wow, Lil," she stared at the necklace in awe. "It's beautiful." She looked at Lilly and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, now let's put it on your teenage self."

Veronica nodded, touched at the gift from her best friend.

"Now, you know the drill, once the parent party is over we'll be having the real party."

"I can't wait," she smiled softly.

* * *

"Oh you are totally doing shots," Lilly laughed, patting Veronica's shoulder as she glanced around the crowd.

"But how," she gawked at the scene. "I barely talk to any of them!"

"You're Veronica Mars," Lilly simply stated the fact. "Everyone knew this was gonna be awesome."

Veronica was pretty sure that was not the case but she couldn't deny that Lilly had indeed won the bet. She hoped she could handle tonight.

In the meantime, Veronica noticed, the party went on pleasantly, her mother organised games and the buffet was impressive, Veronica hoped all of the fat she consumed went straight to her boobs.

* * *

The highlight of her parent's party was her father/daughter dance.

There was no doubt that she loved both her parents but she couldn't deny that she was and will always be daddy's little girl.

Her entire face lit up when her father - all gentlemanly like - asked her to dance. She presented him with a tiny little curtesy and accepted.

Keith smiled and took his little girl's hand, the music started and Veronica giggled as she recognised the song as Stand By Me.

Music had always been prominent in the Mars' household, her mother loved to have her old hit numbers play and they'd casually dance around.

Veronica loved those in between moments of pure unadulterated affection - when her father was there and her mother wasn't drunk and they'd just be.

She laughed heartily as they glided and her father unabashedly sang out the lyrics to the classic.

She joined him in song - laughing more than getting out the words at her father's exaggerated expressions.

When the song ended, Veronica hugged her father and he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Life wasn't always easy and sometimes it felt like almost too much to bear but her father always fixed everything and even when he was busy working, she knew he would always stand by her no matter what.

* * *

"Now that the adult party is over," Lilly waggled her brows. "Let the teen party begin."

"Technically, those two are still twelve," Veronica pointed out, a teasing grin on her mouth.

"Technically," Logan echoed her word. "Mind over matter."

"Technically," the petite blonde enunciated. "Your mind is five."

With an arched brow, Logan countered, "Technically, you still look five."

"Technically, you look like a gigantsaurous rex." She'd struck her tongue out, trying to dismiss how much Logan's comment hit her. They were messing around, she knew she shouldn't take anything from his remark but she couldn't help that sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought that Logan or anyone could see her flaws the way she saw them.

"Technically," Duncan interrupted the duo's spat. "Neither of you aren't using technically correctly."

"Technically, neither are you," Veronica shot back, she was fully aware that her remark made zero sense but she justified that it was her birthday and she could make no sense if she wanted to.

"Technically, let's get this party started!" Lilly declared, firmly closing any and all talks of technicalities.

* * *

"Birthday girl," Lilly slurred. "Veronica Mars, my best friend, truth or dare?"

"Coming from you? I bet the dare would be some weird initiation into teen-hood. So, light of my life, my best friend, Lilly Kane, truth."

Lilly laughed. "Well, the truths and dares aren't up to us tonight, hun." She held up two bowls. "Pre-planned. Figured you'd like it."

Veronica grinned. "Love it."

Grinning, Lilly struck her hand in and said, "Okay, missy, tell me an embarrassing secret."

"A secret?" Veronica arched a brow, her mind blank of any juicy secrets. "Lilly, you already know all of my secrets."

"Come on, Vee," she urged. "Everyone has something they've never told anyone. Think a little."

"I really can't think of anything," she shrugged. "But um," she clicked her tongue. "Once I played Tinkerbell in a play and I was like flying but I fell. It's not a secret but I don't think you know about it so there."

Logan chuckled, his eyes lighting up teasingly. "Tinkerbell, huh?"

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes and tried to resist the edges of her lips tugging upward. "What about you Logan, truth or dare?"

He grinned, his eyes set in challenge mode. "Dare."

"I dare you to," she read the note and grinned. "Sing me a song."

His brows crinkled, thrown of by the request. "I can't sing."

"You have a voice and you know words so yes you can."

"I don't know any songs."

"Make up a song."

He took in a breath, looked Veronica in her eyes and took her hand. Veronica bit back her laugh at the ridiculously serious look on his face.

"Haaapppy birrtthdaay to you, Veeroooniica. I wiiish you well, my friend.

Haapppyy birthday, Veeronica.

I hope you have a beeeutiful day.

Youuu're the raddest girl in this world, my friend, Veeerronica. Veronica, Veronica, Veronica.

I wish you weeellll, ooh my friend Veronica."

Lilly's entire being was shaking from laughter. "That was the lamest thing I've ever heard."

"Shut up," Logan rolled his eyes, releasing Veronica's hands in favor of bottle of beer and swung it to his mouth.

"I loved it," Veronica chimed. "Thank you, Logan."

"It sucked."

"Does it matter? I enjoyed listening to it, I felt like the raddest girl in the world."

"You're the weirdest girl in the world."

"If only you put that in the song. But nope, it's raddest."

"Raddest isn't even a word."

"It's a word now," Veronica remarked.

Logan chuckled and turned. "DK, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he decided.

Logan whimsically stuck his index finger and thumb together and pulled out a piece of paper. "Have you ever stolen anything? Oooh."

Duncan's face heated and Veronica perked up. "Wait, you have?!"

"What?" Lilly suddenly became interested. "When? And how do I not know about possibly the only bad thing you've ever done?"

"We were ten," Duncan quickly defended. "And we're just looking at these video games, right?"

Logan laughed. "And Duncan's got this big ass cup of coke and it falls all over this game boy advanced pokemon game and he tried to wipe it off but then he breaks it and he is freaking out so he shoves the thing down his pants."

Logan giggled at the memory. "The thing doesn't fit of course. And now he's full on panic mode so he hides it in this duffle bag and basically ducks out of the store."

* * *

Lilly didn't need to be asked, she struck her hand in the dare bowl and pulled out the order, "Wrap a player of your choice in toilet paper." She arched a brow at the request but obligingly went into her house and fetched a roll of toilet paper.

"Up and atom, birthday girl," her green eyes twinkled. "I'm about to mumify you so strip."

Veronica squeaked loudly. "This said nothing about stripping."

"Where is the fun a fully clothed mummy?"

Veronica arched a brow and said, "I'm sure you'll make it work."

Lilly rolled her eyes and accepted the challenge. She made Veronica twirl around and let it wrap around her midsection before moving to her hands and face.

Logan giggled. "A mummy with a mini skirt."

Veronica's hands were spread out and she stepped forward without bending her knees. "Ooh brains," her voice was deep and gruff. "I want your brains."

The gang laughed at her reenactment. "The mummy's come back to life!"

The drunkenly scramble around the backyard as Veronica mimicked things most likely to be said by a zombie and chased after them.

She caught Logan and held onto his head as if she were preparing to eat it and he yelled dramatically that he would rescue her from this pitiful fate.

He tore apart the toilet paper, shredding it to bits and finally found her face.

"I've saved you princess Veronica!" Logan gleefully cheered.

* * *

Veronica obligingly accepted a dare once Lilly whined about no choosing two truths in a row.

"Take an embarrassing picture of yourself."

Logan grinned, "Oh I can make that happen!"

Veronica looked horrified at Lilly who responded with a helpless shrug.

* * *

Logan pulled out a dare and read out loud, "Pick a song and dance on the table top."

"Oh! Oh! Bye Bye! It has to be Bye Bye."

"N'sync, really," Logan complained.

"Come on, please, please, please."

Logan sighed helplessly, these dares sucked ass but he obliged.

* * *

"Drink a glass of salt water."

Lilly's mouth twisted into a grimace. "Yuck."

"Lilly, you probably shouldn't do that," Veronica frowned.

"Oh hell yes she's going to do it," Logan argued.

"No, she doesn't."

"Lilly Kane never backs down from a dare. Even a weird ass lame one," The girl in question decided, she filled the shot glass with water and added half a teaspoon of salt. "Here's to the awesomeness that is me," she cheered and downed the glass. She took a bit of the lemon and then downed a shot of tequila. "Tequila!"

* * *

"Receive a wedgie from the person on your right."

"What person in their right mind would write that?!" Duncan bellowed.

"Eww, I'm not giving Duncan a wedgie," Veronica wrinkled her nose and moved away from the boy.

"It's not like I want you to!" He argued.

Before either of them knew what happened, Duncan yelped out in pain, Veronica's eyes popped open and Lilly laughed as Logan let go of his best friend.

"Dude, I didn't know you were a brief's guy," Logan chuckled with amusement.

Duncan yanked himself away from Logan's parameter. "It's not something you should know!" He gestured ridiculously around as he chastised Logan and he then mumbled something about changing to boxers.

* * *

"Kiss a girl."

Veronica's eyes widened at the command.

It's not like she has much of a choice, Lilly was the only girl here though even if there were others if she had to kiss a girl she'd pick Lilly.

"Well, come here, birthday girl," Lilly wiggled her brows and Veronica laughed, a bit too tipsy to care about kissing her best friend in front of her other best friends.

Logan grinningly cheers them on, clapping his hands together all giddy like while Duncan objects with that's my sister, man.

* * *

"Moonwalk across the room."

It's a fairly easy dare and Logan might not exactly know how to moonwalk but he could attempt to swagger backwards and pretend.

They cheer him on louder than necessary and he's eager to impress them.

Except he kinda forgot about the big pool of death behind him and he fell in much less gracious than he would have liked.

Lilly laughed uncontrollably, thoroughly enjoying this mishap while Veronica hurried to the edge to check in on him. Duncan chuckled as he followed Veronica but Logan dramatically flared from underneath the water and yelled out, "Thriller! It's thriller night!"

Veronica recovered from her surprise and burst out laughing, she doesn't lose the opportunity to tease him about his moonwalk into the pool once she knew he was okay.

* * *

"Eat a piece of paper."

Lilly's mouth twisted into a deep frown. "How is it that Logan keeps getting the dancing ones and I have to digest grossome things?"

Logan grinned. "The people love my body!"

Veronica laughed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

* * *

"Twerk in public."

Duncan was a lot of things but a dancer he was not.

The trio was fairly surprised when he'd easily succumbed to the command and bent his knees.

Logan cheered wildly for her friend, Veronica and Lilly stared in shock before laughing until they were clenching their stomachs as Duncan moved his bottom up and down.

"Shake that thang!" Logan cheered.

"You're way too into this!" Veronica bubbled with laughter.

* * *

"Let the person to your right cut your hair."

Veronica had to take a second to figure out her right side and then she saw the brown eyes of a giddy Logan Echolls staring at her.

And then she realized what exactly the person on the right had to do and she quickly shook her head.

"Nah, uh. Nope. Never. Pass."

"Oh come on."

"I'll have a shot!"

Eager to get her friend more drunk, Lilly readily gave the girl two shots.

* * *

"Give the smallest player a piggyback ride."

Logan waggled his brows at Veronica.

"Hop on, Ronnie," he grinned. "I'll give you the ride of your life."

Veronica giggled loudly, all too enthusiastic about the dare as she climbed on, straddled Logan's back and clutched his neck.

"Yee-Ha!"

* * *

"Improvise a rap of a person of your choice."

Lilly sighed dramatically, put down the piece of paper and stared at the 3 people in front of her.

"Okay, here it goes," she shrugged. "Ronica - honica, ain't nothing but a tonica. Yeah, we know that I'm the Rachel to your Monica. Now lemme see that ass, shake that thang. Shake it real good."

Veronica laughs out, shaking her head wildly, denying any sort of ass shaking coming from her person.

"Veronica, how am I supposed to rap without you shaking your ass when I say to shake that thang?"

"Yeah, Ronnie, shake it real good," Logan waggled his brows, shaking the upper of his arms.

Veronica lets Lilly drag her into the mess of the rap she's made and moves her body but she's not so sure if she's doing the shaking thing quite right.

But they're all laughing and having fun and she doesn't really care if she's doing it right.

She's just happy that they're all doing it together.

* * *

 _A/N Truths and dares featured in this chapter is courtesy of an app called Truth or Dare_.


	6. Tell That Logan He Just Made My List

**Tell That Logan He Just Made My List Of Things To Do This Week**

 **Date: 4** **th** **– 7** **th** **September 2001**

* * *

 _You're an intellectually tough individual, you don't need Lilly to fend off the masses. You're the sheriff's daughter, you've stared down criminals. You're Veronica Mars, you can do this!_

"Veronica, honey," her father called out. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"

The petite blonde checked her outfit for a quick second and called back, "I'm coming."

She grabbed her backpack, patted down her hair and nodded at her reflection. "You can do this."

She kissed her dad's cheek with a swift good morning and immediately turned to her mother. "How do I look?"

Lianne wiped her hands on her apron and cautiously asked, "What exactly are you going for, sweetie?"

"Well, I'm a senior now so I'm going for mature but at the same time I don't want it to seem like I'm not fun."

Keith shook his head, bewildered while Lianne gave her consent as she cooed at Veronica about how fast she was growing up. Veronica smiled, she pushed away the nerves of her first day and sat down to eat her pancakes.

* * *

 _My best friend, Lilly Kane, often told me that this was the most fabulous school ever because she goes here._

Veronica politely smiled at her fellow students as she walked toward the school building. She slumped when she reached her locker.

 _She doesn't go here anymore._

Veronica shook her head, trying to cheer herself up.

 _She'd left for a bigger and greener pasture that is high school._

The blonde set up her locker, grabbed the books she needed and started to make her way to class when she heard a familiar laugh. She smiled before turning around.

 _But at least I still have Logan and Duncan._

Her blue eyes immediately landed on them, they were at the water fountain, playing with water.

 _So much for being mature role models for our last year._

She shook her head, but moved toward them, a silly smile spread across her lips as she watched them giggle and play around with the water and hand towels.

 _They might be idiots but they're my idiots._

They'd yet to notice her and she was about five feet away. She started to say _hey guys_ when the cold feel of water spluttered onto her shirt and face. She gasped loudly and the boys stared back in shock.

She blinked her wide eyes, disbelieving of the situation. Logan and Duncan quickly scattered, and Dick Casablancas was left to deal with the wrath of Veronica Mars

His frantic wide eyes drew back to her. He instantly denied, "It wasn't me!" And scurried after Logan.

She huffily shook her head and turned around. She couldn't go to class like this.

 _You mess with the bull boys._

* * *

Veronica clenched her jaw as Madison made another wet T-shirt remark and not-too-subtle comment on her lack of boobs. Unfortunately for Veronica, a number of people (including Madison) got an eyeful of her before she'd had the opportunity to change. It had been embarrassing but definitely not as embarrassing as what she was about to do to them.

The first person she'd gotten back was Dick Casablancas. Simply because he was the easiest and she didn't like him very much.

She scrolled to his name on her cell phone (she had his number strictly for emergency purposes. Heavens knew why Logan was so fond of the annoying blond boy).

Her eyes flickered toward him as he happily chattered with his friends. Her finger hit the dial button and he giggled manically when the squeaky _I'm a Barbie girl_ chirped out.

Dick's laughter roared in the corridor as he spewed out insults on the song choice. When John Enbom pointed out that it was Dick's phone that was ringing, the blond flushed with embarrassment and the guys enjoyed taking turns stabbing jabs at him.

 _One down, two to go._ Veronica grinned self-satisfied.

* * *

The next person was Duncan. It had been easy enough to get his Math book. Her eyes lingered over his neat writing and knew that Mrs. Danford loved to check books while kids worked.

Her pen easily drew a heart in Duncan's book and sprawled Mrs. Danford inside it and an arrow across.

Naturally, Duncan hadn't noticed anything wrong with his workbook until he turned the page.

His eyes widened and Mrs. Danford was right next to him (thanks to Veronica calling her over). His face reddened and Mrs. Danford's eyes widened at the doodling in his book. He attempted to cover it and was left a spluttering mess.

* * *

 _And then there was one._

Veronica knew without a doubt that Logan was the cause of that little incident. (Duncan had admitted that much in his rant of how Veronica had wronged him).

And she'd prepared for him to suffer the same fate that she had.

When he opened the classroom door (that she'd called him to through his flavor of the week's phone) he was drenched in a bucket of water. He gaped at the empty classroom. When he turned around everyone laughed and spared him no mercy in their teasing (except for the girls who desperately wanted to ogle him).

His eyes immediately flew to a laughing Veronica. "Veronica Mars, you little minx."

She managed to die down her laughter enough to promptly remark, "Who? Me?"

His lip curved, clearly not pleased with her form of retribution. "I know it was you."

She tilted her head innocently and his grin dangerously grew on his lips as he moved toward her. "You're so cute."

"What are you doing?" Her eyes widened when his arms widened. "Logan!" She quickly dodged his attempt to hug her and ran off.

And of course, he chased after her.

She easily evaded his long arms by using his best friend to twirl herself around. "Whoa, Veronica." Duncan stumbled and then his eyes widened when he felt someone throw their wet body on his back.

Veronica struck her tongue out and waved him bye as she darted off.

Duncan began to chastise Logan, but Logan's eyes continued to trail behind the blonde. "This isn't over!" He shouted. "I'm gonna get you, Veronica Mars."

"And my little dog too?" She teasingly called back.

"If you had one!"

 _And then there was none._

* * *

Or so she thought.

The next day, the sun shined, the sky was blue, the birds chirped and dammit was a beautiful day.

Until lunch time.

Until she'd opened her chocolate milkshake.

Until she gulped it down only to have her mouth set on fire from within.

She had quickly taken the nearest water bottle (which happened to be Logan's) and gulped it down only to have a bitter taste in her mouth.

The boys laughed as she spat the liquid out and ran to the washroom. _Damn Logan Echolls!_

Of all the things, he had to mess with her chocolate milkshake.

* * *

Of course, she was going to get him back. Ever since Duncan started to bring Oreos to school, Logan stole the first one.

She'd replaced Duncan's first cookie with a toothpaste coated cookie (there was no need to waste all of them). Logan had considered them even. There's no way he'd be expecting anything else.

When lunch came, Veronica took a seat next to him and continued to talk about how Lilly and her had planned to take a trip to the zoo next weekend only to have Logan scoff and remark that the high school bonfire was next weekend and there was no way Lilly would miss it before plopping the Oreo in his mouth as per usual.

At first, it didn't seem like anything was wrong with it but by the second chew, he'd tasted the toothpaste. He made an icked-out face to which Veronica couldn't hep but giggle at. Logan opened his mouth full of Oreo and spat it out, much to everyone's chagrin.

His mouth tasted of toothpaste instead of the sweet cream. And if the giggling blonde was any indication, he was sure it was her.

* * *

Their pranking lasted until the end of the week, only to be stopped by the vice principal when they were caught running down the hall for the second time that day (and fifth time all week).

The vice principal gave Veronica a disappointed look as he listed their crimes of messing up their school, causing a disruption, and running in the hall.

Logan grinned.

Veronica hung her head in shame and profusely apologized.

Logan rolled his eyes.

Veronica glared at him and warned him to not make this any worse that it already was. They'd already gotten detention, she didn't want to get suspended.

* * *

"Just so you know I hate you," Veronica muttered, her hands crossed over her chest.

Logan's eyes coloured with amusement. "Do you now?"

"Yes," she curtly replied without taking her eyes off the board. "I've never had detention before."

His grin widened. "Huh. Does that mean I took your detention virginity?"

She gawked at him and rapidly shook her head. "Can you for once not say stuff like that?"

He surpassed his chuckle. "Stuff like what?"

Flustered, she pointedly looked at him. "You know what."

"You're cute when you blush," he softly observed.

She glared at him, adamant on not blushing.

He chuckled, enjoying her reaction to him. "You're kinda hot when you glare."

She huffed, she knew that the only reason he was saying those things was because he wanted to get a rise out of her.

"Sexy when you're frustrated," he hotly whispered.

She dropped her head to the desk, completely flushed. Even though she knew he didn't really mean anything by it, she couldn't control her reaction. No boy had ever said stuff like that to her before. "You're exasperating," she complained.

"Only when you exasperate me," he readily remarked.

She groaned and he opened his mouth to comment. "Zip it."

"C'mon, Ronnie," he pouted, he liked making her blush but that didn't make his words any less true. "I'm bored."

Veronica twitched at the nickname. He knew how much it annoyed her and yet he persisted in randomly throwing it in her face. "This is detention. You're supposed to repent."

"Repent for what?"

"Getting me detention for one."

"Getting you in detention? You're the one that started this with the water bucket."

"Me? You're the one that soaked me at the water fountain on our first day! I had to open my braids, dry them and redo them. And I had to change shirts after Madison got in a comment about how I wouldn't win a wet T-shirt contest."

Logan's eyes bugged out. "What?"

"Right?!" Veronica agreed, for an entirely different reason.

Dick came back in the classroom and slumped in a seat beside Logan. "Dude, you have it easy. He made me go all the way across and back delivering papers!"

"I wasn't breaking it," a brunette girl with a purple strip in her hair argued. "I was fixing it!"

The vice principal raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing a word of it. "You stripped apart the entire computer tower."

"I was going to put it back," she claimed. "Let me put it back. Come on, I can put it back!"

He shook his head and directed her to his office.

Veronica shuddered, there was something worse than detention, having your parents called in.

Dick giggled maniacally. "Dude, Ghost World is totally wacko. She banged up the PC in computer class. I don't know if it's genius or insane."

Veronica shot him a strange look. "Logan," she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Didn't Dick have an unconventional crush on the girl from Ghostworld?"

Logan shrugged. "Dick thinks a lot of chicks are hot."

She rolled her eyes. _Boys_.

"Ronnie, I'm bored," she heard Dick whine.

She heavily sighed.

 _Boys and their attention span._

"I am too. Let's ditch," Logan suggested and Dick readily agreed while Veronica wide-eyed objected furiously at the idea.

 _They are going to be the death of me_ , she wailed internally as she tried to keep them in detention with the promise of playing games so they won't be bored.


	7. Coat My Nails In Shades of I'm Awesome

**2\. Coat My Nails In Shades Of I'm Awesome**

 _This chapter is concurrent with the previous one._

* * *

"My lone-lee-ness is killing me - and I - I must confess, I still belieeeeeve - still believe - when I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sighhhhh-n hit me, baby, one more time!" Lilly sang along to her Britney Spears CD while bobbing her head to the sound. "Oh, baby baby-"

"LILLY!" Her brother screeched her name. "C'mon, we're leaving!"

Her eye twitched as she glanced at the clock. She had seven minutes before they were supposed to leave. Why in the world was her dorkus brother calling her out so early?

She switched off her radio and checked her reflection before heading down the stairs.

"LILLY!" She heard him shout again.

"I'M COMING!" She exaggeratedly shouted in response, mere ten feet away from him. "Sheesh, give a girl a break will ya, Donut!" Her eyes glaringly snapped to him when she noticed he was downing a glass of milk. "If you had time to gulp that glass of milk, I would have had time to listen to _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ , one more time!"

He shrugged, uncaring. "Mom said to call you."

She rolled her eyes. Her brother was a momma's boy, what else was new?

* * *

The green eyed blonde strode across the corridor, she wasn't a fledgling little Freshman like the rest of them. Well, she was a Freshman but she wasn't scared or particularly impressed with the upperclassman.

The thing about high school was that it was survival of the fittest (yes, she'd heard all about Darwan-what's-his-name's theories from her best friend Veronica). And the fittest were those who were on top of the food chain.

Neptune High held reign with the system of monarchy. She didn't particularly care about someone's bank balance (her dad was practically the richest man on the planet or something) but that didn't stop the masses from caring.

There was one way to beat monarchy (not that she had to but she felt more powerful knowing that she could) and that was knowledge. More precisely, knowledge about everyone's dirty little secrets.

Everyone had something they wanted to hide. Take Trina Echolls, she was under the delusion that people actually cared that she drooled in her sleep.

A little picture of the not-so-adorable Hollywood scarlet in her natural state of sleep had made her more than happy to share tidbits about her so-called friends.

When lunch came around Lilly hadn't just been let past the velvet ropes, she had the red carpet rolled out for her.

 _So yeah, I've got this high school thing down._

Now if only she could get Veronica to skip a year and join her (because Veronica Mars was literally the smartest person she knew).

* * *

"Hi," the petite blonde chirped, settling beside the taller blonde.

Lilly tilted her head toward the overly bright girl and acknowledged, "Hey."

"I'm Hannah Griffith," she excitedly thrust her hand forward.

Lilly arched an eyebrow before a smile plastered on her lips. "Lilly Kane." She gingerly shook the offered hand.

"I know," she giggled. "You're all anyone talks about," she conspiratorially whispered.

A self-satisfied smirk grew across Lilly's lips. "Is that so?"

Hannah enthusiastically nodded and continued to awe-struckingly whisper about her and that was a subject that Lilly liked.

* * *

As much as Lilly enjoyed being worshipped, she was starting to miss Veronica and those dorks Duncan and Logan (not that she'd ever admit it to them.)

Hannah might have had attributes of Veronica's but she wasn't Veronica and that had been painfully obvious for her first few days of high school.

The thing was, Lilly was charismatic and easily attracted people to her, however it was rare for people to gain her affection in return. Truth be told, the only people she genuinely cared for were Veronica, Duncan and Logan. Everyone else was just there for her entertainment.

Lilly wasn't new to the high school scene. She knew people, everyone worth knowing were at some point or another at her house and Celeste more often than not forced her to socialise.

And while in the past she'd never wanted a boyfriend, she figured it'd be nice to try one out. She didn't like being tied down but it'd be nice to have someone without the unnecessary flirting.

Her eyes scanned the quad, she'd made out with Scott Pomroy at his party last year. He was a good kisser. Too bad he was dating Avery Enbom.

"What are we looking at?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Hot guys," Lilly pursed her lips. Potential boyfriend prospects.

Hannah eagerly participated. "Bodie Chang is hot."

He was a fit surfer and he was good on the eyes but he was in their class and she was so not dating a freshman right now.

"Sure, you date him," Lilly uninterestedly suggested.

"You think he'd like me?" Hannah's hopeful eyes looked for affirmation.

"Sure," she'd briskly dismissed. Her eyes settled on Connor Larkin. He was a junior and there was no doubt that he was the hottest guy in school. He was an up and coming actor that had a face made for TV (not to mention his abs).

He'd recently got in a relationship with the head cheerleader Priscilla Banks aka Kendall. Trina Echolls, Connor's best friend, had been pissed when she'd found out.

" _How could you date her?" Trina furiously demanded answers._

 _He sighed. "She's actually a nice person, y'know."_

 _"Sure," Trina disdainfully spat. "When nice person is hormonal teenage boy equivalent to nice rack. I hate her. I can't believe you'd betray me like this!"_

 _"Why do you always have to make a big deal out of everything?"_

 _"Big deal? I'm making a big deal? When Chad Michael Murray beat you for that role on Gilmore Girls you made me snub him!"_

 _"You made out with him at your dad's Christmas party!"_

 _"But I didn't date him, did I?!"_

 _"C'mon Trina, you're being ridiculous."_

 _"Whatever. Enjoy shoving your tongue down miss-two-four-six-eight and being best friend-less Cornwelis."_

 _He gawked at her, "You said you'd never call me that!"_

 _"And you said you'd never date a bitch."_

 _"The only one acting like a bitch right now is you." He cringed the moment those words left his mouth but it was too late, Trina spun around her heel and outrageously dropped her mouth open._

 _"Chad Michael Murray is way hotter than you!"_

 _He gawked at her retreating figure and she huffed angrily._

But that tended to happen when your best friend dates your arch-nemesis. _The head cheerleader versus the drama queen, go figure._

Lilly's gaze shifted, Connor would take too much of an effort, she liked guys pursuing her, not the other way around.

Josh Knight. She grinned. He definitely qualified as hot. She'd met him at his sister's Susan Knight's birthday party, back then he'd lacked the alluring confidence he seemed to have found now. His arm was arched on the pole, a grin on his lips as he spoke to the guys.

"Lil?" Hannah tried to gather the heiress' attention.

"Later, babe," Lilly grinned and waved her off, heading toward her newest conquest.

* * *

Lilly let herself into the Mars' house, Veronica had soccer practice and had told her that she could just come over after school since Lilly rarely liked being at her own house.

"Hey Lilly," Lianne smiled politely.

"'Sup Mama Mars."

There was a time where Lilly was sure that Lianne had hated her, possibly more than her own mother had. But with time the blonde woman had warmed up (she couldn't say the same for her own mother).

"How is high school going?"

"Dramadramadrama," Lilly shook her head. "Connor Larkin is dating Kendall Banks. Trina totally flipped a switch."

Lianne Mars was the self-proclaimed cool mom. Lilly had always indulged her with the latest gossip and allowed her to bask in her good 'ol glory days.

It was always good to have an _in_ with your best friend's mom. Lilly mindlessly chattered about life and times of high schoolers while Lianne beamed, happy to be included and in the know.

"So I was thinking. I missed Veronica so much since school started. Can she stay over at my house tonight? Please?" Lilly's twinkling green eyes stared pleadingly.

Lianne easily agreed and Lilly grinned triumphantly.

* * *

 _All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world?_

 _Britney Spears, I'm A Slave 4 U_ played in the background of the Kane kitchen. Lilly placed the pop tarts in the toaster and Veronica bobbed her head to the song.

"Oh," Celeste eyed the petite blonde. "Veronica's here."

"Hey, Mrs Kane," Veronica smiled, bobbing her head in greeting before hitting stop on the cd player.

"Is she staying for dinner?" Celeste quizzed.

"Yes, mother," Lilly all but gritted out. "She's staying over. I told you this."

"Oh. It must have slipped my mind," she brushed it off. "Your father and I are attending a gala. Be sure to be in bed at 11. Margaret will be here."

"Yes, mother," Lilly rolled her eyes at her mother's retreating figure.

"Wow," Veronica blew out once the woman was out of hearing range. "After all of these years, the sound of disappointment never quite loses it's bitterness."

"Tell me about it," Lilly rolled her eyes once again. "Don't take it personally, she hates everything that's not Duncan Kane. I kinda feel sorry for him, boy is she gonna hate the girl he brings home."

"You don't think that she thinks I like Duncan?"

Lilly shrugged. "Probably."

Veronica's eyes widened. "Lilly!"

"What? It's not like you like him, do you?"

"No!" Veronica immediately denied. "But it'd be nice if your mother knew that. Maybe she wouldn't hate me so much."

"Oh Ronica," Lilly drew out. "You should know by now that mommy dearest just doesn't care."

Besides her mother's sudden constant presence in her life, Lilly thought her life was going perfectly well. She'd felt like she firmly secured a potential new boyfriend; good posture, head tilts, and smiles went a long way in the rituals of flirting. She'd shared all the glory details with Veronica only to hear her go on about her prank war with Logan.

She turned to Logan with wide eyes, "You got Veronica into detention her first week in school?!"

Defensively, he argued, "She didn't have to run from me!"

"You didn't have to chase me!" She fired back.

"Yeah, right, as if I'm gonna let you get away," he snorted.

"God, Logan," Lilly rolled her eyes. "Just admit you're in love with her already before you turn into an obsessive stalker freak."

The duo spattered and Logan immediately refuted the idea of being anything near resembling an obsessive stalker freak while Veronica's cheeks grew redder by the second.

* * *

 **A.N So I uploaded two chapters, yay, right? However it is because I'm not entirely sure if I'm gonna be able to upload it next week. Thank you to everyone that's reviewing and reading this story, I'm glad you're enjoying this take on it.**

 **Happy Holidays Marshmallows!**


	8. Sorry, Go Fish

**3\. Sorry, Go Fish**

Snuggled on the couch with her cereal, Veronica switched on the TV to the eagerly anticipated episode of _Power Rangers Time Force_.

"Veronica, honey," Keith called for his daughter's attention. "Your mom's only going to be back tomorrow morning and I'll be in the office all day. Are you staying in or are you going out?"

"Well, after the Rangers defeat the killer-robot over here I'm surfing over to Johto, you know, gotta catch 'em all, if I'm lucky catch a glimpse of infinity and beyond with my pal Buzz but I am curious about what's going on with Jackie now that the Dark Hand has all the talismans," she easily reiterated her morning cartoon scheduling.

"And of course in between my many animated adventures, I'll be cleaning out the fridge," she added grinning. "Come noon, I'll be entering the mind of Pythagoras."

He chuckled and shook his head. "And here I was happy that my overachieving daughter would be taking a lazy day."

"Did you not just hear about my lounging around and eating all the food for at least the next two hours?"

The sheriff bobbed his head and remarked, "Hope you have fun with your two-hour rave party. There's cash in the soup cup if you need it."

"Score!" She threw a vertical air fist. "I was so craving Italian today."

"To be fair, when are you not craving Italian?"

"When I'm craving Chinese, duh. Or Mexican. I love me some nachos."

"Alright. Alright. You got me," he conceded defeat, amused and proud of his teenaged daughter. "See you later, Kiddo." He dropped a kiss on her head before heading out the door.

"Be careful when you're out there chasing down those speedsters. Or in doors workin' on those files, you're liable to those dam paper cuts."

"I always am."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Veronica was giggling as Team Rocket blasted off again when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, her eyes still following the brightly animated figures on screen.

 _"Hey Ronnie, whatcha doing?"_

"Chillin' like a villain," she breezily remarked, her legs tangled in her blanket.

" _Ah. When Papa Mars is away…"_

She smiled at the sound of his chuckle at his unfinished thought and then her lips sag in confusion. "How do you know my dad is not here?" She hadn't recalled reiterating her or her father's weekend plans to Logan.

" _I'm all-knowing."_

Her mouth twisted into an amused grin. "So you're claiming to be God?"

" _I can't deny being called that."_

Her grin quickly faded and she didn't bother to suppress her eye roll. "Seriously, Logan? _Seriously_?"

" _It's not like I'm lying."_

"Whatever," she uneasily dismissed the conversation.

" _Oh and by the way, I'm outside your house."_

Her eyes grew large and she sputtered, "What?"

 _"Mm hmm," he hummed out. "And it's kinda chilly, y'know, by Neptune standards."_

She barely heard his voice, she scurried out of the blanket and glanced at the mirror. She wished he'd given her earlier notice to at least make herself presentable. She was in yoga-pants and a tank top with her hair in a messy bun.

 _Well, can't do anything about that,_ she thought as she opened the door and shook her head. "You couldn't ring the doorbell like a normal person?"

He shrugged and countered, "You couldn't answer the phone with a 'what's up' like a normal person?"

She tilted her head and remarked, "You couldn't tell me you were outside like a normal person?"

His brows raised and he gestured to the inside of the house. "Can't we have this conversation inside like normal people?"

"Evidently." She stepped aside to let him in. "We're not normal."

Amused, he grinned and he stepped in. "And this is news to you?"

She closed the door as she told him, "I swear I was normal before I met you."

"You're welcome," he promptly replied, keeping his amused gaze on her.

Despite herself, she chuckled and gave him a brief hug. "Do you want anything to drink?"

His lip tugged. "Do you have anything I want?"

"I have coffee," she brightly offered her beverage of choice. "Juice, we can pretend it's gummy beary," she waggled her eyebrows.

He shook his head, chuckling, he hopped onto the bar stool by the counter. "Okay. We're five again?"

"You did it last week," she pointed out. "You jumped around and called me Tinkerbell Bear."

"With alcohol," he argued. "I was drunk."

"Doesn't take away from the fact that you did it."

"Yes, it does," he bobbed his head along with his words.

"Nope. It happened. It's forever embedded in my brain."

"Forever thinking of me, huh?"

"As a Gummy Bear."

"Doesn't take away from the fact that you are."

"And did I mention the video?"

"You still have that?"

"Oh. Did you think it was going somewhere?"

"The trash."

"Yeah. In about a million years when the sun implodes and video is melted along with everyone else."

He stared at her challenging eyes for a second before demanding, "Gimme it."

"Nope," she grinned. "There's tea," she continued the list. "Soda. Hot chocolate. Water."

His eyes narrowed on her, his hands slip under his chin. "There'll be a day, Mars."

"That's it, Echolls?" She tilted her head, amused.

"And I'm going to torture you."

"Good luck with that," she lightly chuckled, choosing to serve him a glass of fruit juice.

He accepted the offered beverage and inquired, "So what are you up to today?"

"Jackie Chan. Cho's Pizza. Coffee, lots of it. Pythagoras. Shakespeare -"

"Didn't you complete the homework last night?"

"I did."

"So what's with all the flashbacks to lessons I paid zero attention to?"

"How exactly do you think I maintain a 4.2 GPA?"

"Natural born genius? Dash of pixie dust. Head tilt. And that please give me an A pout?"

"I don't have a please give me an A pout! All my A's are hard earned with sleepless nights, blood, sweat and tears."

"Blood? Isn't that a little morbid?"

"Of course you've never suffered a paper cut."

"Slow and steady wins the race. Sans blood, sweat and tears."

"Keeping up with the Echolls and Kanes effectively ruins any ideals of slow and steady."

"No pain, no gain, right?"

"Stick to one, would ya?"

"That'd make it easy for you wouldn't it?"

"It really would," she earnestly replied before her gaze caught sight of the television. "Oh! Jackie started."

"Oh!" He mockingly interrupted her. "Jackie's gonna have to wait."

"Why?"

"In case you didn't notice someone named Logan is here to see you. Wouldn't wanna be a bad host would you?"

"You're one to talk about being a bad host! How many times have I been left to my own devices in your house?"

"You like it like that."

"Says who?"

"You," he pointedly remarked and recalled, "You and the library. You and the kitchen. You and the TV."

Her lips drop in a slight pout. "That's beside the point."

"That _is_ the point."

"No, it's not," she denied. "You're gonna watch it with me. Ensue _bonding_."

"And here I thought that consisted of exchanging of friendship bracelets and hair braiding."

"You can braid my hair while we watch Jackie kick some ass," she waggled her brows.

"Yeah. Make me work for it," he deadpanned.

* * *

Unfortunately for Veronica, Logan Echolls had the ability to coax her like no other.

She'd reluctantly changed, set a note for her father just in case he was home before her and allowed Logan to drag her out.

She expected him to call his driver to pick them up, instead she discovered Connor Larkin outside in his silver SUV.

"Logan!" She berated, smacking his shoulder. He'd obviously neglected to mention that little factor.

He surpassed his chuckle, shrugging, "What did you think? I discovered my teleportation powers and decided on testing them out on you?" He opened the backseat door for her and hopped in afterward. "Or that I miraculously turned sixteen overnight and can now drive on my own?"

She glared, gritting, "I thought someone dropped you off and you wanted to hang out."

While she greeted Connor, Logan continued, "Yeah because I wanted to hear _let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments, love is not love_ , yadda, yadda, yadda."

Previous annoyance dissolved and she smiled, pleased. "So you do listen."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it."

Veronica smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment before she refocused on Connor. "Why didn't you come in Connor?"

His eyes focused on the road, he explained, "Logan said that your dad doesn't like unexpected boy visitors that hasn't been put through the threatening shotgun test."

She turned to her friend with a frown. "My dad never threatened you."

"Oh yeah," Logan snorted. "Parading around with guns is just for fun."

"His job requires him to have a gun."

"Please," he scoffed. "He definitely did it to scare Duncan and me off. And still does, for old time's sake."

"He does not."

He arched an eyebrow. "Why do you think Duncan needed to borrow spare pants that one time?"

"He spilled water - oh my god."

* * *

Minutes later, silence filled the air and Veronica realized that she didn't know where they were going. She'd assumed it was to Logan's place but she'd learned not to assume when it came to Logan Echolls.

"Where are we going?"

Before Connor could answer, Logan questioned, "Where do you think we're going?"

"Are you ever going to answer my questions like a normal person?"

"We're doing the _'if we were normal people'_ bit again?"

"Avoiding answering questions," she arched her brow. "You do understand that egging on an inquisitor only leads to more suspicion on my end?"

Logan's lip twitched into a grin. "You do understand that we're teenagers and not the FBI, CIA or any top notch action organization, right?"

She scrounged up her nose. "Way to be a wet-blanket."

"Can't we at least be the fun guys? You know rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints?"

She rolled her eyes. "Story of my life."

Nudging her, he said, "Our stories are much more fun than the Muggle-borns aren't they?"

Her smile returned. "Someone's prepared for the Philosopher's Stone Movie."

There was something about her bright eyes that never failed to make him grin. "Someone wouldn't shut up about it."

Veronica grinned happily. "I can't believe you actually read it."

He downplayed his smile but the tugging of his lips couldn't be stopped. "It's not like it's bad."

"Not bad?"

"Okay," he easily folded. "It's awesome. Happy?"

She beamed. "You have no idea. I'm still slowly easing Lilly into the world of Wizards and Wizardry."

* * *

They'd arrived at the Kanes' and Veronica was relieved that their destination was somewhere she could relax. She'd prepared for a lazy morning and she's happy that she could get one.

Veronica greeted the housekeeper and was grateful for Celeste's absence, the woman had always put a damper on relaxing. Her blatant dislike for Veronica always made her tense and she wanted to say _hey maybe if you got to know me you'd actually like me._

But it's been four years and nothing's changed. So Veronica was resigned to awkward moments of Celeste's general disapproval.

They'd made their way into the lounge, Duncan was lazily slumped on the couch and they wordlessly plopped next to him.

Duncan greeted them with a _hey_ , his eyes were focused on the TV as he flipped passed the commercials. "Lilly's still out," he informed, knowing that would be Veronica's next question.

"All right," Veronica bobbed her head. "You'll have to entertain us until she arrives. OK, Donut, dance."

Duncan arched an eyebrow, mildly amused at Veronica's antics.

Logan laughed loudly, clapping his palms together. "You heard the girl, DK, dance, dance."

Duncan shook his head. "You guys are nuts."

"Yeah but you put the 'doe' in it," Veronica chimed.

Duncan chuckled, relinquished the remote to Logan and asked, "You guys want something to drink?"

"Logan would love some gummy bear juice," she piped.

Logan rolled his eyes and countered, "Veronica needs some pixie dust."

Duncan left the bickering duo to themselves and decided on fetching them each a soda.

"Dang it," Veronica sighed. "Jackie's ended."

"Five more minutes and Courage the Cowardly Dog will start," he noted.

"I want a puppy so badly," she longingly sighed.

"You and me both," he added.

She cocked her brow at him. "You have alpacas but a puppy is a no go?"

He shrugged. "Mom gets what mom wants."

She gave him a small smile of sympathy because she understood more than she'd like to. "When my mom finally caves, you can help me walk him," she offered.

Logan flashed her a toothy grin and claimed, "He'll love me more than you."

Her brow twisted upward and she snorted, "Not a chance."

* * *

"You're here!" Lilly loudly proclaimed when she walked in on the trio playing a game of cards. "I was at your house."

Veronica's eyes flickered to her best friend. "I thought you were out with Josh," she reminded before she told Duncan, "Go fish."

Lilly dropped her purse on the handstand and propped herself on the armrest of Veronica's seat. "For breakfast and then I came over to tell you all about it and to have lunch."

Logan grumpily passed on his 2 Jacks to Veronica who grinningly completing her set. "Not my fault Logan kidnapped me," she all too easily blamed.

"Yeah," Logan snorted. "Because this is totally a hostage situation."

Veronica hummed. "If I lose, he's planning to sell me to auction me off to the highest bidder."

"And when she wins, we're taking her to the Go Fish Championships," Duncan chimed in.

Veronica giggled and Lilly said, "I really don't think he's kidding about that."

Her brow raised and she quizzed, "You really think there's a Go Fish Championship?"

"Yeah, there absolutely is one," Duncan readily answered before finally securing his set of twos.

Veronica's eyes widened, the other half of the foursome giggle at her expense while Duncan remained obvious as he set his cards down in a neat alignment.


	9. You're A Cherry Blossom

**_You're a Cherry Blossom, You're About to Bloom_**

* * *

 _"Pa pa reh ah ruhm bah reh pa pa reh ah ruhm bah reh uhm pow pow pow pow pow! I don't think you ready for this jelly, I don't think you ready for this jelly, I don't think you ready for this, 'cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe."_

Lilly Kane's bedroom walls echoed with the giggles of two best friend's singing to their hearts content in an out of rhythm tune of Destiny Child's _Bootylicious_. They flailed about the room, shimming and shaking until they finally collapsed on the bed with volume turned down as the next song played in the background.

"It's been way too long since we had a dance-a-thon like that," Lilly said as she grabbed the bottle laying on the bedside table. She chugged down the water and quizzed, "How am I so out of shape? And how are you not dying right now?"

Veronica chuckled and good-naturedly teased, "I'm on the soccer team. And you laze around at the pool side."

"With my new hot boyfriend," she wiggled her eyebrows. "So I do burn _some_ calories."

Veronica giggled. "How is he?"

"He's great," her eyes twinkled with a sly grin on her lips.

Smiling, Veronica observed, "You really like him, huh?"

"I don't know," she bit her lip. Her eyes twinkled and her lips curved into a mischievous grin. "He's a good kisser." Veronica chuckled and her best friend teased, "So, Veronica Mars, when are you gonna pow pow pow pow?"

"Lilly!" She laughed heartily and playfully shoved her best friend.

"Seriously, you're fourteen already _and_ it's your last year of being the big fish in a small pound."

"It's not like I don't want a boyfriend," she sighed. "Boys just aren't that into me. I don't know."

Lilly's brows crinkled, she tilted her head looked at her best friend, considering. "Sure they are, you just gotta, you know, throw in your hook to catch a fish."

Veronica twisted her head to the side and looked at the green eyed girl. "Just because I understand what you're saying doesn't mean I have any idea on how to do it."

"You're hot, Veronica Mars. All you have to do is say hi."

"Really?" She said, doubtful.

"Yes," Lilly readily answered as if to say anything otherwise would be absolutely ridiculous. "C'mon, when last have you talked to a guy that's not Logan or Duncan for more than five minutes?"

Veronica frowned in thought. "Connor dropped us off."

Lilly gave her a pointed look so she continued, "Dick?"

"Willingly."

"Oh!" Veronica sounded out. "Casey Gant."

Accepting the candidate, she quizzed, "What did you talk about?"

Veronica took a second to recall the conversation before answering, "Meg Manning and her birthday cake that tasted so good you'd never believe that she baked it with her little sister Lizzie."

Lilly exaggeratedly sighed and shook her head. "Veronica, if you spend time with a guy, talking about another girl is going to get you nowhere."

With an arched brow, Veronica asked, "What makes you think I want to get anywhere with Casey Gant?"

"What's wrong with Casey Gant? He's hot and he's pretty damned good at seven minutes in heaven."

"I think he spends a little too much time in heaven."

"And maybe you need a little more time in it," Lilly suggested.

Veronica rolled her eyes. She was young and she had time to find someone.

"Hakuna Matata, Veronica Mars, consider me your personal cupid. Cupidress."

Veronica closed her eyes, "Oh, Lilly, no." She knew there was no good that could come from Lilly Kane meddling in her love life - or lack of one.

* * *

If there was one thing her best friend loved, it was shopping and she knew that Lilly would use any and every excuse to go to the mall.

So the next day when Lilly appointed herself Veronica's personal Cupid, she decided that the bonfire would be a good place to be on the hunt for hotties. Because yes, high school boys were better than middle schoolers.

When Veronica picked up a knee length skirt and yellow cotton top, Lilly immediately stopped her, "Veronica, sweetie, no."

"It's mature yet fun," the petite blonde pouted.

"Babe, the only fun you're gonna be having is with a book in that getup."

Veronica piped her chest high and remarked, "I'll have you know that I can seduce a book in any getup."

"Really? Even _Ulysses_? I hear he's a tough nut to crack."

"Give me a cup of coffee and I'll tame that sucker."

Lilly laughed as they shuffled through the rack of clothes. "The point is, there is no such thing as love at first sight. But you're-really-hot at first sight totally is."

She held up the top against Veronica and grinned. "Put on some short shorts and you're good to go."

"Short shorts, Lil, really?"

"It's a bonfire, Ronica, either short dress or short shorts. Take your pick?"

"Shorts it is." She snatched the offered clothing from Lilly's hand.

Seconds later, Veronica revealed herself in her newly picked out outfit and Lilly squeaked out her approval.

* * *

Veronica would classify herself as a basic shopper that shopped out of necessity, sure she felt a thrill when she found something she liked but the idea of shopping itself only seemed fun when she was with Lilly. She knew she's very much like her father in that aspect as her mother perks up at the mention of shopping. Veronica would classify Lilly as a shopaholic but there was one person that exceeded even Lilly's shopping range and that person was Trina Echolls.

The difference between the two personalities was that Lilly shopped because she was excited about fashion while Trina shopped because she could and wanted everyone to know it.

So it was no surprise to them when they had bumped into the self-proclaimed _America's Sweetheart_. Veronica never knew exactly what to make of Trina. The girl had always had a demanding presence and could make anyone feel about two feet tall. About ninety five percent of the time she was the self-absorbed teenager without a care in the world. But then there's the five percent where Trina was just Logan's sister who loved teasing him and offered her cookies when she visited.

Trina smiled broadly as she made her way to the duo, shopping bags already in hand. She looked over the chosen clothes and gave in her two cents that caused Lilly to snark comments about Trina's current attire.

All Veronica could do was bit her lip and sigh as the two girls bickered with one another about which top exactly was a better fit. Veronica saw a pretty white top with Spice Girl lyrics that she's hundred percent sure she's going to be purchasing instead with her limited budget.

* * *

Veronica was fine with shopping with Trina Echolls until Lilly bailed for an impromptu make-out session with Daniel and Connor Larkin decided to show up.

"Come on, Trina!" Connor called. "I said I was sorry."

Veronica desperately wanted to pull away from Trina's grasp. She felt like she was intruding.

"You can shove your sorry where the sun doesn't shine," the redhead stubbornly snapped.

"I didn't mean to say those things to you. I am sorry about what I said but I'm not sorry about Kendall, okay? I was bummed out..." He tried to explain. "And she was nice to me."

Trina huffed at the absurd statement, "Kendall Banks isn't nice."

"She was, in her own way," he said, desperate to make his best friend understand and accept his choices. "I'm not asking for you to suddenly be best friends with her but a truce, please?"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Connor," Trina rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're at war. But like whatever, truce. Conditioned, truce."

"Let's hear it," he breathed out with relief.

She pursed her lips consideringly and Veronica was almost scared for Connor when Trina stared him down. "You owe me three whatever I wants."

Veronica let out a sigh of relief when she didn't hear Trina demand for a pound of Kendall's flesh or at least not yet anyway.

"Three?"

"One for dating her without even telling me. One for throwing Chad Michael Murray in my face. One for this truce."

Connor considered her words and Veronica wondered how their friendship got so complicated. Would Logan one day not approve of her boyfriend and throw a missy fit? Or would Lilly? She couldn't picture Duncan being angered at her choices but her two other friends definitely were overly opinionated on her life choices.

"Fine," he agreed, much to Veronica's surprise.

"Alrighty then," she instantly chippered.

Veronica smiled at how cute Connor looked at the instant relief on his face. Trina goes on to state her unwarranted opinions about everything in the world.

* * *

Shopping was exhausting but the food court was a haven that was definitely Veronica's favorite part of the mall. She'd managed to leave Trina in Connor's care and Lilly had joined her once again.

Veronica's glad that her best friend was back in time for food because there was no way that she would had waited for Lilly and she's not the kind of girl that can promise keeping food on the table.

"Sup Lilly, Ronnie," Dick bobbed his head in greeting with a grin plastered on his face, his little brother Cassidy followed suit.

Veronica internally groaned and resisted the urge to scream, 'Go away Dick.' "Dick. Hey Cassidy."

Lilly merely waved as she continued to text on her phone and Veronica continued to read over the cafe's variety magazine while she finished up her fries.

"Hey, have you seen Stacey?" Dick asked, his eyes searching the room in one quick glance.

"Who's Stacey?" Veronica quizzed at the unfamiliar name.

"My girlfriend," he duh'd as they settled on the chairs across the girls.

Her brows twisted in confusion. "What happened to Tina?"

Dick shrugged, popping a couple of Lilly's abandoned fries in his mouth. "Broke up like a week ago."

"I saw you with her three days ago," she pointed out

"Okay. We broke up three days ago. I'm dating this new chick Sandy. We're supposed to meet here."

"You mean Stacey?"

"Okay, Stacey."

Veronica wasn't sure how but every time she had a conversation with Dick Casablancas her disdain for him grew three folds.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Well, at least he's not back together with Madison."

Veronica nodded her agreement before she asked, "How does Stacey look?"

"Hot. Blonde. Nice rack."

Veronica stared at him as she felt her annoyance build up. "That totally narrows it down."

"Oh look I found her!" Dick sprung up.

Veronica's brow rose, "That's Sarah."

"Oh!" He exclaimed in realization, giving Veronica a thumbs up before he skipped off toward Sarah.

Veronica watched the scene unfold with undisguised disgust. She shook her head and the quizzed the remaining Casablancas brother. "Where's Logan?" She asked.

"Off somewhere with what's her name," Cassidy shrugged, flipping through a menu as he decided on what to order.

Veronica rose her brow and shrugged away the vague answer. She redirected her attention to Lilly and said, "I hope you're ready for dessert."

Lilly tilted her head and pursed her lip in consideration. "Mm get me something minty."

* * *

"Can I get the Seven Layer Brownie Cheesecake Parfait, please? And a slice of the Double Mint Chocolate Poke Cake as well please."

"Ah good choices," says the boy next to her. There's no one else in the line and Veronica's not sure if he's complimenting her order or if he's deciding on his own so she silently nodded. She's unsure of what the next appropriate move was. What do you do when a cute boy randomly starts talking to you after you've placed a death by chocolate order? He does know that both of those things weren't for her, right?

"I was gonna go with the classic cheesecake but looking at those seven layers you just ordered looks way too tempting. And I guess if you're ordering it, it must be good."

Veronica smiled a confused smile. "I'm not entirely sure about that, it's the first time trying it out actually."

He bobbed his head, grin on his face that she feels like she's supposed to know but can't quite place. "Going out of the good ole comfort zone, eh?"

"It's good to try new things from time to time," she agreed.

He laughed out loud, Veronica blinked, befuddled at the boy. She retrieved her order with a polite thank you and the boy finally calmed down.

"Veronica, it's me, Matt? Remember?"

Veronica blinked; surprised and confused and kind of stuck in the uncomfortable feeling of not remembering someone you supposedly know.

He placed his order, including Veronica's dessert in his list. "We were at summer camp together? I had all the candy in the cabin because my sister was camp counsellor?"

Her eyes widen in recollection. Fatty Mattie; they were shy of about nine years old. She almost blurted out the nickname but she refrained like she had all those years ago.

"Oh! Oh! Matt. Wow. Hi. How have you been?"

He went on to speak of the missing time and she can't help but notice how the nickname Fatty Mattie no longer applied to him. He spoke with unhinged excitement and she's trying to take it all in.

"What are you doing here in Neptune?"

There's not much about Matt that she remembered beside that he gave her free candy and was always nice to her.

"I'm going to Neptune High."

His answer surprised her and she checked, "You skipped a grade?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, silly, I've always been a year older than you."

"Since when?" She felt like a dork the moment the question left her lips so she shook her head.

He chucked again and said, "You know, it's great that I ran in to you. We should catch up. You can recommend other good desserts you've tried or want to try."

"Desserts are kind of my specialty."

"I remember. Maybe -"

"Hey, Ronnie," Logan swooshed in, draped his hand over Veronica's shoulder and reiterated his usual order to the girl at the counter. He paused, quizzing at Veronica, "What'd you already get?" He peaked in the brown takeaway bag. "Ah dessert. Couldn't wait, could ya? No worries but I'm not sharing my chicken pops with you."

Veronica simply rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Matt, this is Logan," she took the chance to introduce them. "Logan sees fried chicken and it's like nothing else exists."

Logan snorted. "You're one to talk. Don't let her size fool you, she packs her weight in lasagne."

Matt's lips pursed and he nodded his head in understanding. He slipped his hands in his hoodie pocket, shifting uncomfortably. "Italian is the best."

"Right?!" Veronica readily agreed.

"I should go," Matt smiled, a tad uneasily. "I'll see you around, Veronica?"

Veronica's brows furrowed. "Uh," she blinked before adapting a cheerful smile. "Sure. It was nice seeing you again, Matt. It's really been a long time."

"Yeah," he bobbed his head. "It was nice meeting you, Logan."

"You too, dude," Logan watched in amusement as Matt backed away before eventually he quickly retreated.

"You always manage to find the weirdos," Logan mused as he gathered Veronica's bag in his hand while waiting for the food.

Veronica's lips thin in a thoughtful manner as she stared questioningly at the now vacant spot. "He's not a weirdo," she weakly defended, finding the behavior weird herself.

"Yeah, sure," he dismissed. "So wanna watch a movie with us after we eat?"

"Is Dick and Sarah added into this 'us'?"

"Well-"

"I'd rather not."

"But Ronnie."

"Nope."

"What if I get us seats far away from them?"

"It's Dick. We'll be hearing _psst Logan. Psst Ronnie call Logan_ throughout the movie."

"He's a talker."

"Understatement. Besides, thought you were hanging out with what's-her-name?"

"Who?"

"I don't know. Cassidy literally said what's-her-name."

"A few of the girls from school showed up and Connor was following my sister around so I was stuck with them."

"You say it like you don't like the attention."

"I'm all about the Logan-lovin' but seriously it's not all fun and games when I know they'd rather be talking to my dad than me."

"Oh please Logan, you use that to your advantage all the time."

"Well I'd prefer to hang out with you, so please would you watch the movie with us?"

"Lilly and I haven't decided what to do next-"

"So you're free! Great!"

"That's not what I said."

"Basically is, Ronnie," he sang out with a wide grin stretched across his face and she sighed knowing that any further attempt at arguing with Logan was fruitless.


	10. Alternate Power to the Pizza

_**Alternate Power to the Pizza**_

* * *

Duncan had often been called oblivious but he felt that he was an excellent observer of human nature (especially when it came to his friends).

It was obvious, that when Veronica had decided to sit elsewhere at lunch that it was Logan's fault. Because Logan always picked and prodded at her; Logan liked attention. Especially when the attention came in the form of their petite blonde friend.

Duncan sighed and stared expectantly at Logan, "What'd you do, man?" He half nodded to the table that Veronica was currently located.

Logan's lips twisted in a frown. "Why do you assume I did something? Maybe you did something," he fired back. Duncan Kane causing trouble without Logan Echolls? It was unheard off.

"The last time I talked to her she thanked me for picking up her eraser that I'm pretty sure you threw," Duncan remarked.

Logan silently huffed. He was just returning her eraser, it's not his fault Mr Huffleson decided to alphabetically assign seats. (Why'd he have a surname like Echolls anyway? If only he was Logan Lester, his life would be so much easier.)

"I didn't throw it at her," Logan defended. "I threw it to her."

"Whatever, man, just apologize," Duncan advised, knowing that there was no point in arguing with Logan when he was in a mood.

Logan picked at his food, his eyes trailed onto Veronica and he wondered if Duncan had been right.

With a decisive look in his eye, he'd sprung up from his seat and made his way to the petite blonde with Duncan and Dick following from behind.

"Ronnie!" Logan swung his arm over Veronica's shoulder.

Veronica twitched before shrugging his arm away. "Personal space, Logan, ever hear of it?"

When Veronica had befriended Meg's friends, she'd been hit with a ton of questions and had come to discover the answers to a few important questions of her own. Like, why girls didn't generally stay friends with her. And why boys didn't romantically pursue her. And why a few girls even despised her.

And the answer was the three boys that had now infiltrated the table.

She sighed when the scene unfolded before her. Duncan struck up a conversation with Meg while Dick flirted with the other girls. She hoped they didn't grudge her for Dick's loose attitude towards girls and Duncan's misunderstood politeness. She was unsure as to why Logan was sullenly pouting at her, he hadn't lost out on any make-out buddies because of her while she had because of him.

Her new friends were sure that all the boys saw her as Logan's girl. And that was just ridiculous. Sure, she had a secret crush on Logan when he'd first moved here but that was a long time ago.

She hadn't known how to deal with the _"Logan's girl"_ situation. She was certain that if she'd uttered a word of this to Logan, he'd laugh in her face. And even though she'd really liked her relationship with him, she also liked the prospect of having a boyfriend.

Logan poked Veronica's hand, he wanted her to pay attention to him, obviously, so why wasn't she? She absentmindedly picked at her food and he hadn't known what to do. Veronica wasn't usually upset with him. And when she was, she'd made it clear as to why and it was usually arbitrary reasons that would lose its purpose sooner rather than later.

He sighed dejectedly and then he'd felt someone touching his arm. Tammy Forrester. He arched an eyebrow and she clearly started to flirt with him and he'd just gone with the flow.

Veronica huffed, this was exactly the reason she had no other friends.

* * *

Veronica wasn't sure how her love life became center attention, considering she didn't exactly have one but the next thing she knew, she was in the girls bathroom denying any and all rumors of the ridiculous 'Logan's girl' prospect.

And of course Madison Sinclair was amongst those girls.

"Excuse me?" Veronica turned her attention onto the blonde.

"I'm agreeing with you," Madison plumped her lips. "He clearly sees you as one of the guys, _Ronnie_."

Veronica couldn't help but glare as Madison retreated from the bathroom, all high and mighty with a stick up her ass.

She couldn't disagree with the assessment. _Ronnie_. She'd always disliked that name but she let it go after a while because Logan's intentions had been good when he'd given it to her. As she grew, the dislike had gotten buried by promises of growth.

But as high school neared, girls in her grade and her best friend had grown and she was stuck in this abnormality of shortness and booblessness.

Madison's words had hit closer to home than she'd liked and what was worse was that Madison knew it too.

* * *

"Hey Ronnie," Logan casually greeted, opening his locker.

Veronica's lip twitched at the nickname that had been mocking her since the early am of the day but she'd managed to turn it into a tight smile. Logan's brow arched as he switched out his books. "You okay?"

Veronica nodded. "I'm fine."

His hand held the locker door, his brown eyes on her. "Yeah, you see, in my experience, fine is a euphemism for _I'm upset and I don't want to talk to you about it but you should know it's your fault and fix it_."

She should have expected Logan to confront her on her lack of presence this week but she didn't think he'd care with Tammy Forrester hanging off his every word.

She met his concerned gaze and offered him a soft smile of reassurance. "And sometimes fine just means fine, Logan."

"Ronnie," he let out, reluctant to let it be.

"I'm going to be at the library during lunch," she thickly informed him, the name reminding her of everything she'd wanted to forget. "See you later, okay?"

He bobbed his head and she walked away with feelings she couldn't quite understand.

* * *

The library had once been Veronica's fortress of solitude. She could study without disruptions or even take a quick nap without the fear of someone (Logan or Dick) scribbling on her face.

It's not like no one else knew about the library; they just didn't care about it unless research assignments were due. Most of the student body preferred to have their lunch outside and Veronica did too, sometimes she just needed to get away from the outside world.

"Hey Ronnie!" She heard Dick holler and the librarian quickly hushed him up.

Veronica took in a deep breath. "What are you guys doing here?"

Logan shrugged, grabbing the seat next to her. "Wanted to give you some company."

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm not going to be responsible for Dick."

"Only me, then?" He grinned cheekily, eyes bright and teasing.

She smiled just a little, there was something about a hopeful and bright eyed Logan Echolls that strangely melted her worries and annoyances into a blissful void, even if it's for just the moment.

"Have been since we were twelve," she quipped, smiling and proud.

He smiled back, unabashedly, happy that she was talking to him and not running away again. He's not sure why she's been so evasive recently, what he does know is that he misses her and if she needs time, he can give her that by not questioning her for the moment. But he doesn't want to fall out of contact with her, he doesn't do well with Veronica-less days.

Before he could respond to her, their attention was caught by the giggling blond.

Dick whimsically held the book up for them. " _Games You Can Play With Your Pussy_ ," he read out, laughing. "So this is why you love the library so much, eh, Ronnie?" He giggled loudly before being reprimanded again.

Logan caught the book in his hand and continued to read, " _And lots of other stuff cat owners should know_."

Dick burst into giggles once again when he found another book. Veronica closed her eyes, instantly regretting allowing Dick to stay at the library, she knew he was now purposefully looking for these titles.

" _Dick, Dick, What Did You Lick?_ " He giggled, like the ridiculous fourteen year old boy he was and pointed excitedly at the book cover. "This one's about me."

Veronica cringed while Logan laughed along with Dick. She lowered her head and hoped that she wouldn't get tossed out with them.

* * *

Veronica doesn't understand what she's done to make Madison Sinclair hate her so much. There's a time that she'd thought they were friends and then suddenly, there was the constant snide insults.

"Admit it, Veronica Mars, you like Logan and all he sees you as is Ronnie. All anyone sees you as is a Ronnie."

Madison walked away smug and proper and Veronica was left with anger bubbling within her.

She had many conflicting thoughts.

No, she was not a name.

She was more than what her body was, she was intelligent and compassionate and she was _more_.

She knew that but it didn't stop her from feeling two inches tall and a bitter feeling of resentment for the physical qualities that she lacked.

The day goes by, she avoided talking to people because for some reason anything that's said somehow annoyed her more than she already was.

She ignored Lilly's texts for the moment, she knew most of them were complaints for how annoying Logan was being with his _why is Ronnie so pissed at me and why won't Ronnie talk to me_ texts.

She couldn't bring herself to read or even hear the word Ronnie for the day, so she avoided Logan and Dick and everyone else that could possibly say the word.

She felt annoyed at herself for getting annoyed at something so trivial, it shouldn't matter, it really shouldn't. Logan didn't know about all of this underlying meaning, he didn't mean to make her feel so small about herself and she shouldn't be relating any of what she's feeling to him.

But it does matter and the reminders from him, however unintentional, makes her feel worse than Madison Sinclair smugly walking away from her.

She spent her last period in the library and she'd successfully managed to avoid people. She knew she could go home and deal with her issues. She just needed time to get over it, she hoped.

There was the rustling of the chair beside her and she didn't have to look up to know that it was Logan.

"Hey," he whispered, soft and nervous.

Her eyes close tightly for a second. She immediately felt bad for her behavior this week but she couldn't help herself, her head hurts and she doesn't understand so many things and that just made everything worse.

"Not now, Logan," she whispered, gathered her books and got up from her seat.

"Ronnie," Logan hurried called, getting up and immediately following after her. "Ronnie!"

She let out a harsh breath, her hair flailing about as walked faster away, "Stop calling me Ronnie!"

Logan stared, stunned at her command and the sound of undeniable anger in her voice. "What's going on? Can you please just tell me what I did wrong?"

She stilled, breathing heavily, she felt even more like crap. She doesn't understand why she's so angry at Logan. It wasn't his fault.

"Nothing," she said it bitterly and she's not sure why all of her words were filled with anger.

 _It's not Logan's fault._

 _Stop being mean to Logan._

 _Ronnie._

"I'm sorry, okay? For whatever I did, I'm sorry," his voice was achingly soft and it hurt her heart.

"It's not your fault," she admitted, slowing down, trying to gather her courage to face him.

"What's going on? Ron-" he haltered, her bitter tone telling him to stop calling her Ronnie echoed in his mind.

She closed her eyes, taking a breath, for the first time since she's thought all of her insecure thoughts, she confessed, "Just because I'm not the girliest girl doesn't mean that I'm one of the guys. I'm Veronica. In all my paradoxical glory. I'm just Veronica."

She let out a breath, trying her best to remain composed. She hadn't meant to tell Logan. She's sure he's going to laugh and tell her she's worrying about all of these things for nothing. That she's made him worry for nothing.

It was nothing.

Except it wasn't.

He swallowed, slowly digesting the new found information. His brown eyes looked her over with concern, his voice soft and cautious, "I didn't know it bugged you that much."

She clenched her jaw, annoyed mostly at herself. "Well it does, okay?" She felt defensive and she didn't understand why but she followed it. "I hate it. I hate the way it sounds. I hate what it implies."

"It's just a nickname," he softly said, lightly touching her shoulder. "What do you think it implies?

She took in a deep breath, shrugged off his hand and started to walk away. "Just forget it."

"You just blew a fuse over it," he followed her. "I'm not going to just forget it."

"You wouldn't understand."

He caught her wrist, stopping her movement and said, "Explain it to me."

She sighed, she's exhausted with all of her conflicting thoughts of why this doesn't matter and why it actually does. She doesn't really know for sure, she doesn't know if her explanation will make him understand because she doesn't know if she's reached a conclusion herself.

But she opened her mouth and let Logan in on the whirlpool of thoughts swirling in her brain, "Ronnie is someone I don't want to be. She's the tomboy that has no boobs and can't get a guy to look at her as anything but one of the guys. She's always going to be the friend and never the girl and I don't want to be that anyway. I don't want to look like a twelve year old."

She sounded whiny and insecure and everything she hated. She felt horrible and it's worse that Logan had to hear all of her thoughts on something so insignificant.

"Twelve year old Veronica was hot," he easily remarked. He wasn't good at the comfort thing. But this was Veronica. Veronica had never failed in her attempts at comforting him so he'd try for her. "And so is fourteen year old Veronica."

She let out a breath, surprised at his words. She'd expected him to laugh off her silly concerns. She hadn't expected him to call her hot.

She hadn't expected that to make her laugh. It's a small laugh, but she's relieved that he hadn't brushed away those thoughts of hers that made her feel bad about herself. "Of course you'd say that. I just yelled at you."

"I didn't know it carried that much meaning for you," he watched her cautiously, apologetically and with undeniable concern.

"I know," she nodded with understanding, relatively calmed down from moments ago. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm so-"

He touched her arm and shook his head. "Hey, no, I'm sorry. I liked calling you Ronnie to annoy you, not make you feel like crap. There's plenty of other names I can use to pester you with."

She chuckled, her headache slowly dissipating and her heart my lighter.

"By the way, you are hot."

She's sure he's teasing her at this point and she tried her damniest to ignore the way her cheeks flushed at his word but she's positive Logan knew, if his wide grin is any indication. "Shut up."

"I'm just saying. You know, a rose by any other name smells just as sweet."

"At least you learned something from the reading," she remarked, smiling and he gave her a wink, allowing her the change of topic.

Despite what he'd said, he knew she was right. Ronnie was that girl. The innocent best friend that should remain as such. Veronica was the girl he'd had a crush on since he first saw her on that soccer field in all her _paradoxical glory_. He'd mentally separated them and blissfully went on with his life.

But now she was back to being Veronica.

And she wanted him to know.

Always the friend, never the girl.

Was that her way of hinting at something? Did he want to be hinted at?

He swallowed and shook his head. No. Ronnie and Veronica were one person. His friend. He couldn't bring her into the mess of his life. She'd try and save him, like she always did. He'd let her, like he always did. But this was real life and out here, the monsters did win and she didn't need to know that. Not yet. Not because of him.

"Logan!" They heard the call of John Enbom.

Logan sighed, turned to his friend and called back, "I'm busy."

"Dude!"

"He'll be right there."

"No, I won't, we're not done talking."

"Logan."

"Veronica."

"It's not important."

"Everything that happens to you is important to me."

"Thank you," she smiled, appreciative.

* * *

 _There's a magnet on our fridge suggesting we accept the things we cannot change._

Veronica walked into the quad, Meg smiled and waved her over. "Hey, Veronica, we missed you yesterday. You're coming to sit with us today?"

Veronica smiled back. "Rain check?"

 _I refuse to believe it._

Meg bobbed her head. "Anytime."

The duo split ways and Veronica plopped on her seat next to Logan. "Hey," she snagged a chip.

He'd wanted to snarkily quip about how he existed again but he was just happy that he did.

"I'm sorry I've been so MIA these couple of days," she apologized to the group.

"I thought it was because of Logan," Cassidy piped.

Veronica glanced at Logan and shook her head. "Nope. Anyone wants to trade strawberry surprise for something chocolatey?"

Duncan raised his milkshake, accepting the trade while Logan leaned in and whispered, "Was it me?" It's been bugging him all week, the answer to that question. And while he'd gotten Veronica to talk about some of what was bothering her yesterday, he knew that wasn't all of it.

She found his eyes and softly told him, "I thought I missed having a girlfriend in school. So I tried making new friends."

She decided it was best to leave out the little rumour about her being his girl and the deductions from the girls in their class. It wasn't true and therefore unimportant.

"Aww someone's missing Lilly," Duncan said.

Veronica smiled. "Yeah, Lilly Kane can't be replaced."

He nodded, a small smile on his lips. "She would be pleased to hear that."

"Hey," she licked her lip. "Lilly's not the only one that can't be replaced." She playfully bumped her shoulder onto his.

If this week has proven anything, it was that Logan Echolls cared about her and if certain people couldn't handle her friendship with him, that was their problem.

A toothy grin graced his face. "Things girls will say to get pizza."

She laughed, snagging a slice from the box he pushed toward her. "Food of the Gods, my friend, food of the Gods."


End file.
